Os marotos também amam!
by Lilys Riddle
Summary: James e Sirius, querem fazer ciúmes para Lily e Marlene com Julie, mas elas revidam e fazem ciúmes para eles com Marshal e Wolly. Remus apaixonado por Julie e ela por ele. Um baile em vista e Detenções mirabolantes. No que isso vai dar? Só lendo pra saber
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: **_

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

**_Resumo: O que acontece quando três marotos disputam pela mesma garota? Deixando duas garotas morta de raiva e ciúmes? Bom, é só conferir..._**

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, somente a personagem Julie Andrews me pertence táhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

Fazia um tempo ensolarado em Hogwarts, a maioria dos alunos estava nos jardins. Inclusive uma certa monitora e suas amigas... E dois marotos estavam conversando com os pés na beira do lago...

- Cadê o Sirius?

- Está na biblioteca, atolado de deveres, eu disse que não emprestaria os meus então...

- Remus, por que ela nunca aceitou um convite meu?

- Ahn? Ah...Ela acha que você...

- Eu sei! Não precisa continuar...

- Então pra que você perguntou? James... Pra onde você está indo? Ah... Por que eu ainda faço essas perguntas? – Remus colocava a mão na testa.

- Lily! Quer sair comigo?

- Você é um papagaio por acaso? Só fala isso!

- Talvez eu mude quando você disser sim! 

- Coitado...

- Por que você não aceita logo hein? Eu sei que estás perdidamente apaixonada por mim... – Ele segurou seu pulso.

-Me solte seu arrogante, idiota, galinha... vai catar coquinho quatro olhos! – Lily Evans tocara no seu ponto fraco.

- Olhe aqui, não é só porque eu gosto de você que a senhorita pode me tratar assim, ok?

- Você que ...

- Vê se me esquece Evans!

- Eu nunca pensei em vo...

PLAFT...

Várias cabecinhas estavam em volta de James. Ele abriu os olhos e sentiu uma dor na testa.

-Pontas? Você está bem? – Era Remus.

-Ahhhhnnnnnn? – Falou abestalhadamente...

- É culpa minha! Ele ficou leso de vez!

-Você tropeçou naquele tronco e bateu com a cabeça. Pontas...

- Olha seus óculos... – Marlene o entregou um pedaço de metal com as lentes quebradas...

- Droga...

-Eu concerto... – Lily estendeu a mão para ajudar James, que preferiu ser orgulhoso e se levantou sem falar com a garota.

- Não Evans. E0u não preciso deles... –Remus sabia que o amigo estava sendo muito orgulhoso... já estava se dirigindo as portas quando bateu de cara com uma árvore, fingiu que nada tinha acontecido e foi tateando até os corredores...Todos segurando o riso.

- Seu amigo é muito orgulhoso... – Lily tentava se segurar.

- Queria o que? Você o chamou de quatro olhos!

- Ele mereceu Remus!

Enquanto isso um maroto totalmente ceguinho (N/A: e lindo!) estava tateando os corredores.

- Essa Evans me paga! "_Paft_" Ai!Ah se me paga! Eu vou achar uma garota, que seja tão ou melhor que ela, e não vai ser só pra... "_Paft_" Ai... ficar, vai ser pra namorar sério, ela vai ver só... AI! – A pancada foi grande dessa vez...

- Você está bem?

- Ah...

-Acho que não... Segure minha mão, eu te ajudo a se levantar...

- Ah... Obrigada... – Depois de se levantar começou a tirar o pó da camisa...

- E então o que está fazendo pelos corredores metendo a cabeça em cada parede?

- Eh...

- Ah deixa pra lá!

- Eu to sem meus óculos...

-Ah...

-Você podia me guiar até o quadro da mulher gorda?

- Claro! Segure o meu braço... aqui, pronto. – E juntos eles foram caminhando pelos corredores, James segurando no braço da garota.

- Você é...?

- Julie Andrews, monitora da corvinal. E você?

- Você não sabe quem eu sou?

- Não... desculpe...

- Bem, sou Potter, James Potter. ( Aquele jeitinho que o Bond fala: Bond, James Bond...) e graças não sou monitor...

Julie riu...

- Ah! Acho que já ouvi seu nome... Você é o apanhador da Grifinória!

- Isso mesmo! Eu amo quadribol!

- É um esporte bem legal.

- Você tem jeito de quem estuda muito acertei?

- Em cheio, não tenho tempo pra me divertir, ora são os estudos, ora é o trabalho de monitora... ora são problemas lá fora...

-Você é trouxa?

- Assim... Minha mãe é bruxa e meu pai trouxa... E você? Tem cara de que é sangue-puro!

- Eh! Mas eu não gosto que falem assim, sangue-puro, é tão arrogante...

- Bem chegamos ao quadro... Até que você é legal, sabe?

-Você também, e olhe que eu ainda nem pude enxergar como você é...

- Seus óculos! Por que não consertou antes? Quer que eu conserte?

-Ah sim!

-_Reparo!_

-Obrigado. – Ele colocou os óculos e voltou-se para ver como era a garota com quem ele estava conversando. Ela tinha uma estatura mediana, pele morena, nariz afilado, olhos ligeiramente claros, cabelos pretos, lisos e ondulados até as costas. Não era belíssima, mas era bonita, meiga e gentil. Estava sorrindo, seu sorriso era perfeito. Do outro lado do corredor aparece Lily,bem chegou a hora dela pagar, de onde estava dava pra ela escutar tudo.

- Como eu nunca reparei em você antes?

-Você sabe, eu estudo muito e os trabalhos de monitora...

-Bem, até mais...- E deu um beijo na bochecha da garota, espiando pelo canto dos olhos para ver a reação de Lily que fez uma careta.

-Er... adeus... Vou para a biblioteca...

E uma Lily furiosa passou quase derrubando a garota.

N/A: Fãs da Lily e do James, NÃO ME MATEM! Isso foi só pra ela ficar com ciúmes, e eu sei que eu tinha prometido uma fic só sua Reminho, mas eu n resito a um J/L e eu tb naum tinha um personagem principal, mas eu garanto que você vai aparecer mais nessa fic!

Bom é isso não tenho muito o que escrever!  
XD


	2. Chapter 2

**_Título: Os marotos também amam!_**

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

**_Resumo: O que acontece quando três marotos disputam pela mesma garota? Deixando duas garotas morta de raiva e ciúmes? Bom, é só conferir..._**

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, somente a personagem Julie Andrews me pertence táhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

A biblioteca estava um forno. Sirius Black estava lá em pleno sábado, quem diria hein? É as coisas mudam... Continuando, Sirius Black estava atrás de uma muralha de livros, totalmente atolado de deveres, e não achava o livro que queria.

- Desse jeito eu não saio daqui nunca! Oh Merlin! Me de uma luz!

- Esse livro pode servir.

- Ahn? – Sirius caiu da cadeira com o susto.

-Desculpe, eu te ajudo a levantar.

-Ah, obrigado.

-Sabe eu acho que minha sina é ajudar os outros a se levantar...

-AHn?

-Er... nada, esquece. Continuando, esse livro é o que você precisa _Batalhas mágicas do século XVII . _Tenho certeza.

- Hum, obrigado. É realmente esse livro tem tudo que eu preciso! Obrigado! – E com seu jeito atirado de ser deu um abraço na garota. – Er desculpe, mas você se chama?

-Ah sim. Julie Andrews.

-Tem cara de ser monitora.

- Você adivinhou...

-Não, vi no seu distintivo.

Os dois riram.

- E você é...?

-Você não sabe quem eu sou?

- Acredite. Você não é o primeiro que me faz essa pergunta...

-Ok. Me chamo Black, Sirius Black, batedor da Grifinória.

-Legal...Sabe, eu não sou muito de sair, por isso não conheço muito as pessoas... fico mais estudando...

- Só podia ser da Corvinal não é mesmo?

-É... Mas Grifinória também tem muitos sabe tudos. Lily Evans, Remus Lupin...

- Como você sabe quem são eles e não me conhece?

- Er, eles são monitores...

-Ah... – Parada para Sirius Black examinar a garota. Não podia dizer que era belíssima, mas era muito bonita e aquele seu jeitinho doce e meigo, cativava qualquer um, até Sirius Black. Morena, feições afiladas, trazia seus cabelos negros presos, olhos ligeiramente claros.

- Terra para Sirius... Posso te chamar assim?

- Claro Julie. – hehe. Marlene vai ver só. Ela disse que eu não conseguia ficar com ninguém por muito tempo não é mesmo? A Julie parece ser tão gentil, meiga, ela é brilhante, e esse sorriso lindo? A garota perfeita para se namorar, não que Marlene não seja, afinal minha Lene é perfeita, mas já que ela não me quer... – bem, vou voltar a fazer meus deveres se não vou virar a noite.

- Quer ajuda? Eu já estava terminando o meu, é sou do mesmo ano que você, quando o escutei...

- E que luz hein?

Julie corou.

- Bom vamos lá... – Eles ficaram juntos fazendo os deveres, mais Julie do que Sirius. Já tinha passado algum tempo e eles saíram da biblioteca.Quando estava no corredor o alerta do Sirius tocou. Marlene na área. Seus neurônios começaram a bolar uma estratégia rapidamente.

- Bem, vou indo, até por que não quero levar uma detenção sua, já está ficando tarde.

- Imagina...

- Obrigado por me ajudar. – E ela recebeu outro beijo na outra bochecha. Já estava ficando nervosa com aquilo. – Tchau !

-Ah, tchau...

E uma Marlene furiosa passou quase derrubando a pobre garota, que estava se perguntando se tudo aquilo não era um complô das garotas grifinórias.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já no dormitório masculino. Um Aluado com soluços e lendo um livro. Um Pontas desenhando. Um Rabicho dormindo. E um Almofadinhas acabando de entrar. James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo:

- Eu conheci uma garota perfeita!

- Pare de me repetir! – Ainda ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu falo primeiro!

- Ta você fala primeiro! – Ainda ao mesmo tempo.

- Que fale o Sirius... hic... que... hic... acabou de ... hic... entrar... hic...

- Eu conheci uma garota brilhante! Linda, meiga e super gentil! Estou pensando seriamente em ser monogâmico e esquecer que a Marlene não quer nada comigo.

- Incrível! Hoje foi o dia de sorte para nós dois! Também estou pensando em "_amarrar meu jegue_" e dar um tempo da Lily. – Os dois olharam para cara um do outro e se estouraram de rir.

- E como... hic... se chamam as... hic... garotas que... hic... conseguiram... hic... essa proeza? hic... Além da Lily... hic... e da Marlene?

- Julie Andrews. – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- O QUE? Hic!

- Realmente Almofadinhas, como ousa conhecer a mesma garota que eu?

- Você é que não pode fazer isso Pontas! Lembre-se do tratado maroto!

- Sim! E você o está desrespeitando!

- Acho... que não...hic! Vocês falaram ao ... hic... mesmo tempo... hic! Mas eu acho hic...que... hic... a Andrews... hic...não... hic...hic...hic...

- Aluado!

- Calma cara!

- Respire fundo...

- Pronto... acho que passou... hic!

- Mas o que você ia dizendo sobre a Andrews, Aluado?

- É! O que você ia falar...?

- Nada de mais...hic...- E baixou a cabeça para um livro muito vermelho.

- Já vou avisando Pontas, a Andrews é minha.

- Eu vi primeiro Almofadinhas!

- Isso é um desafio?

- Considere como quiser.

- Eu não quero somente pegar a Andrews, Pontas, eu quero namorar com ela...

- Ei! Você tirou o dia para roubar minhas idéias não é Almofadinhas?

- Que vença o melhor!

- Ou seja: Eu!

- Vocês são... hic... Dois Imprestáveis! Pensam que todos estão... hic.. aos seus pés é? Pois estão enganados! Hic! Foi por isso, hic! Que a Lily e a Marlene não se interessaram em vocês! Hic! – E jogou o livro em Sirius, que felizmente era ótimo em se desviar de balaços. – Cansei... hic! – E saiu.

- O que deu nele?

- Sei lá!

- Boa sorte, Potter, vai precisar.

- Idem Black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Fãs do Sirius/Marlene e do James/Lily não me matem!

Opiniões, botão roxo aqui em baixo olha! Ele não é atraente? Lindo! Então clica nele!

Espero que vocês façam isso, por que assim eu posso mudar os rumos da fic dependendo do que vocês achem ok?

Não resisti a postar esse capitulo, mesmo sem muitos reviews!

XD


	3. Chapter 3

**_Título: Os marotos também amam!_**

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

**_Resumo: O que acontece quando três marotos disputam pela mesma garota? Deixando duas garotas morta de raiva e ciúmes? Bom, é só conferir..._**

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, somente a personagem Julie Andrews me pertence táh?

"Que raiva daqueles dois... Eles pensam que tudo e todos estão aos pés deles. Não se importam com os sentimentos dos outros... Gr... Que raiva!".

Remus saiu descendo rapidamente do dormitório, chegando ao salão comunal, bufando. Empurrou um primeiranista que passava por ele. Todos ficaram espantados. Aquele não era o Remus calmo e gentil que todos conheciam e de que tanto gostavam. Percebendo os olhares de todos, ele gritou:

-O QUE FOI? Hic! NINGUÉM PODE TER... hic...UM DIA RUIM NA VIDA? Hic...

-Calma Remus, essa não é atitude de um monitor! – Era Lily.

-QUE SE DANE! Hic... ARR! SAIAM DA FRENTE! Hic!

E ele passou voando por uns alunos, derrubando os papéis que eles seguravam. Todos estavam de boca aberta com aquele novo Remus.

-E ele ainda saiu fora do horário. – Foi o comentário certinho de Lily no que todos fizeram " Duhhhh!". – Sorte que também é monitor...

Quem passasse pelos corredores nesse momento veria um Remus totalmente transtornado e com soluços. Ele nem percebeu para onde estava andando. Só se deu conta quando trombou com alguma coisa e caiu no chão, junto com a coisa, ou melhor com a pessoa. E ele estava em cima da pessoa. Muito envergonhado, começou a pedir desculpas compulsivamente:

-Me desculpe, hiC! por favor, me desculpe! Hic! Não fiz por mal! hIc!

-Ok Remus! Mas dá pra você se levantar? – Disse sorrindo.

-Eh você Julie! hiC! Mil deculpas! Hic! hIc! hiC! HIC! – Se levantou rapidamente e ajudou ela a se levantar.

-Calma Remus!

-Hic!

-Tome um copo d'água. – Ela transfigurou um copo no mesmo instante e deu para Remus. – Pronto... Calma. O que você fazia a essa hora nos corredores?

-Ahn...

-Ah! Me esqueci que você era monitor!

-Ah... é! É isso mesmo!

-Então... Vamos fazer a ronda juntos?

-Ah... OK!

-Estudando muito?

-Oh, sim! E ainda tenho que ajudar meus amigos...

-Quem?

-Meus amigos o Sirius, o James e o Peter...

-Espere! Seriam eles James Potter e Sirius Black?

-Sim! Você já... Ah eh, você já conheceu eles.

-Sim! Conheci eles ainda hoje! – Eles estavam andando pelos corredores fazendo um ronda.

-Er, mudando de assunto... Hum... Do que você gosta de fazer?

-Você pode me achar louca, mas eu gosto muito de estudar. Adoro adquirir mais e mais conhecimentos. Mas eu também gosto de pintar, sabe sem quer me gabar eu pinto muito bem... Sou fascinada por criaturas mágicas... E você Remus?

-Eu também gosto de estudar, mas também gosto de ficar com meus amigos, sabe com eles eu sinto que ... Er... De que animais você gosta?

-Lobos. Eu acho fascinante o modo selvagem deles, quando eles uivam então acho lindo... Tem todo um ar misterioso...

-SÉRIO?

-Sério! Mas por que tanto entusiasmo com isso?

Agora eles já estavam sentados na beirada da escada do lado de uma janela muito grande que estava aberta e mostrava a lua.

-Er... nada! Então...

-Estamos meio sem assunto não é mesmo?

-É...

-Olhe!

-O que?

-A lua! Está linda!

-Realmente... Incrível... – Ele colocou a mão para se apoiar, mas sentiu que outra mão já estava lá, então eles trocaram um olhar rapidamente e puxaram as mãos de volta.

Eles sorriram e escutaram Filch dizendo que ia pegar alguns aluninhos fora da cama...

-Vamos fugir! (N/A: Pra outro lugar baby! Vaaamos fugir, aonde quer que voe vá...)

-Pra que? Nós somos monitores Julie!

-Ah! Deixa de ser careta Remus! É emocionante fugir do Filch! Vai dizer que você não sente a adrenalina a mil?

-É realmente! Vamos então!

-Por aqui!

Eles saíram correndo pelos corredores com o zelador e a avó da madame Norra no encalço deles. Entravam em um corredor ali outro aqui até que Julie escorregou. Remus voltou e a puxou, se escondendo atrás de uma parede, do outro lado o Filch. Seguraram a respiração até que o zelador foi pelo lado oposto e eles puderam respirar novamente.

-Bom, acho que nossa mini- aventura acaba aqui!

-É!... A gente se vê Julie.

-Adeus. - Julie sorriu e reparou uma coisa. -Remus seu soluço passou!

-É mesmo! – Ele sentiu um beijo estalar na sua bochecha e ficou muito vermelho, e isso não passou despercebido por Julie.Quando ela se afastou... – HIC!

--------

Salão comunal da Grifinória. Todos olham para a porta que está se abrindo. Os primeiranistas se escondem, muitos se encolhem contra a parede e outros ficam receosos, Remus Lupin entrou. Mas agora ele estava com um sorriso de um canto a outro e com a mão na bochecha, nem parecia notar que todos olhavam para ele assustados.

-O que vocês estão olhando?

-Nada! – Todos responderam em uníssono.

-Que caras são essas pessoal! Esperem só um minuto!

Todos ficaram sem reação Depois de um certo tempo, quando alguns perceberam o risco que corriam foram se direcionando para os dormitórios, quando entrou um Remus Lupin carregado de comida e bebida.

-Vamos festejar!

-UHUUUU! -A sala comunal ficou toda em festa. Podia se escutar " esse cara é louco" .

Sirius e James desceram do dormitório e ficaram espantados com a festa, não por ter festa, mas por não ter sido eles quem tinham planejado a festa! Quando viram Remus carregado de bebidas, sorrindo de um canto a outro. Quando eles foram pegar umas bebidas com Remus.

-Hunfp! – Fez um bico e virou a cara, não deixando os marotos pegarem a bebida. Foi ai que o queixo de Sirius e James caiu.

-Cara, o Aluado ta estranho!

-Ele ta é com raiva da gente!

-O que será que aconteceu?

-Sei la! Só sei que eu quero curtir!

-É depois a gente fala com o Remus!

Do outro lado da sala

-O Remus ta muito estranho hoje...

-É... Poxa Lily acho que você pegou pesado com o James hoje!

-Háhá! Mas que foi engraçado ele metendo a cara no chão foi engraçado, Marlene admita!

-Isso eu não poso negar! – Tomou um gole de cerveja amanteigada. Já com alguns sintomas da bebida... – você viu a garota que o Sirius arranjou? Uma sem sal... Hunfp!... Ta com mau gosto agora! – Lily fez uma cara de "Ciúmes!" – Ta ta! Ela não era feia... era bonitinha...mas ele podia arranjar melhor!

-Como quem? Você Marlene?

-Eu não!

-Quem é a Fulana?

-A Julie Andrews! Arr! Pior que ela é toda certinha, monitora, estudiosa... Careta... hunfp...

-Hey! Eu vi o Potter falando com ela também! Galinha!

-Hey, digo eu! Eu escutei o que vocês estavam falando! A Julie não é galinha! – Era Alice, amiga de infância de Julie. -E quem disse que só da pessoa falar com Sirius ou James tem que estar dando em cima? Um exemplo são vocês! Ela podia muito bem só estar conversando com eles!

-É verdade, a Julie é muito legal... sempre conversei com ela nas reuniões dos monitores...

-É... ela é muito gentil... desculpe Alice, foi o efeito da bebida...

Quem prestasse atenção escutaria Alice murmurar "ou dos ciúmes"

Lily e Marlene ficaram coradas com o que disseram, tinham julgado uma pessoa só pelas aparências...

---------

Depois de acabada a festa, todos foram dormir. No outro dia os alunos teriam a primeira aula de transfiguração junto com a Corvinal. A sala ficou disposta assim: Lily na primeira banca, Marlene do lado dela, Julie atrás de Lily, Remus atrás de Julie, E Sirius e James de cada lado de Julie, afinal apostas são apostas.

-Bom dia alunos, hoje vamos transfigurar alguma parte do nosso corpo, bem para começar tentem transfigurar os seus cabelos (...) –Depois de explicada toda a atividade, os alunos começaram a praticar, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter foram os primeiros a conseguir deixando ,na seqüência, seus cabelos: verde, azul, cinza e roxo. Todos da sala ficaram espantados com a rapidez dos garotos, mal sabiam de um certo segredo... Lily principalmente ficou furiosa por James ter conseguido algo antes dela, logo depois ela conseguiu e deixou seus cabelos loiros, depois Marlene, ruivos em seguida os resto da sala, alguns só mudaram a tonalidade... Só faltava Julie conseguir, mas a garota parecia fazer muito esforço.

-Vamos Srta. Andrews a sala toda já conseguiu! Venha aqui para a frente!

Lily e Marlene olharam vitoriosas para ela, mas depois mudaram a expressão, James e Sirius só olharam, mas seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Remus que deu seu sorriso mais maroto, Remus também tem um ok, foi ai que aconteceu uma coisa interessante.

O cabelo de Julie ficou ruivo, logo depois loiro, rosa, azul e depois não foi só o cabelo que mudou, foi o seu nariz, seus olhos, sua boca, cada vez de uma maneira diferente, espantada Julie deu um grito. Na sua ultima transformação ela estava com os olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros, e digamos com um corpo bem avantajado, que deixou Sirius a babar.

Todos na sala estavam olhando pra ela.

-Classe! Acho que descobrimos um novo talento nesta sala! Uma metamorfomaga!

-Uma meta... que?- Foi o que muitos disseram.

-Uma metamorfomaga é uma pessoa que pode mudar sua aparência a vontade! Srta. Andrews já sabia desse seu dom? –Sorriu quando ela respondeu negativamente.

Julie ficou com a pele vermelha, literalmente, no que fez todos rirem.

-Srta acha que já pode controlar esse dom? – Ela fez que sim demonstrando ficou com o cabelo castanho e encaracolado, arrancando mais uns "ooooh" da platéia, digo classe.

-Ok! Classe peçam algo para a Andrews se transformar! Melhor alguém da classe!- Todos ficaram analisando o pedido e apontaram para Sirius Black. Julie fez uma careta, pensou um pouco, olhou para cima depois analisou Sirius, que já tinha se posicionado ao lado dela e enlaçando o seu ombro, James olhando mortalmente pra Sirius. Depois se transformou numa cópia idêntica de Sirius! A classe se empolgou e saiu pedindo vários nomes.

-No Potter!

-Na Evans!

-No Lupin...

Depois de uma seqüência de nomes... O sinal tocou. Julie agora estava igual a Alice.

-A aula acabou! Estou muito contente em saber que temos um metamorfomago entre nós, poderá ser de muita utilidade!

-Professora...

-Sim Srta.Andrews?

-Tem um problema...

-O que foi?

-Eu não estou conseguindo voltar a ser apenas Julia Andrews!

Toda a sala ficou de boca aberta.

------------

N/A:hHAhah! Adoro historias com metamorfomagos! Então resolvi colocar! Plix fãns de J/L e S/M tenham um pouco de paciência! Ainda vão algumas cenas das apostas! Se conformem!  
Cap 1 e 2

Jhu Radcliffe! Mu há há há... segredo... E como já disse ainda vaum rolar cenas da disputa...XD

Mah Clarinha: Vou morrer duas vezes! Será três?

Mily Mcmilt: Realmente tem mt o que dar... Já tenho carias cenas boladas na minha cabecinha de vento!

XD!

Espero comentários para postar o próximo capitulo ok? No minino 3 neh pessoal?

PS: Gente eu n to resistindo a postar um capitulo atrás do outro ate pq eu vaum tirar a Internet, ai vai demorar um pouco mais o tempo pra eu postar!

"Divulguem a fic!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Título: Os marotos também amam!**_

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

**_Resumo: O que acontece quando três marotos disputam pela mesma garota? Deixando duas garotas morta de raiva e ciúmes? Bom, é só conferir..._**

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, somente a personagem Julie Andrews me pertence, ah! Eu acabei de criar mais dois: Marshal e Wolly Andrews.

-Eu simplesmente não consigo!

-Vamos lá Andrews, isso tem que partir de você... Acho que foi por causa das várias transformações de hoje. Se esforce, vá assim para a próxima aula. Avise aos professores deste pequeno incidente. –Agora ela estava com a pele branca, os cabelos negros e os olhos azuis.

-Ok... – Todos olhavam boquiabertos para a garota, mas depois se dirigiram para fora. Já no caminho para a próxima aula um grupinho se formou em volta da garota.

-Oi Julie! –Disseram os três marotos de uma só vez, logo depois eles se entreolharam com caras assassinas.

-Oi Remus, Oi Sirius, oi James!

-Cara! Julie deve ser muito legal ser metamorfomago! – Sirius.

-É estranho, mas é legal!

-Vai dizer que você não sabia? – James.

-Não! Na hora em que eu estava lá na sala, quando o Re... quando todos estavam olhando pra mim eu senti uma coisa esquisita... aí vocês já sabem! E agora eu estou neste estado!

-Você ta linda de todo o jeito! – Sirius.

-Até assim? – Ela se transformou no Severus.

-ECA! Muda isso Julie! – Sirius e James. Os quatro começaram a rir.

-Vamos logo que nós podemos nos atrasar para a próxima aula de história da magia. – Remus.

-Eu vou para a aula de feitiços, tchau!

-Tchau Julie. – James e Sirus deram um beijo em cada bochecha de Julie, que quase faleceu no momento,(N/A: também pudera neh!). Só ficara Remus.

-Tchau Andrews.

-Não me chame assim! Me chame de Julie!

Ele olhou de cada lado do corredor para se certificar de que não havia ninguém e deu um beijo na bochecha de Julie. Ela sentiu um arrepio e os dois foram nas direções opostas.

---------

Conversa durante a aula história da magia.

_James: Cara, a Andrews surpreendeu todo mundo com essa história de metamorfomagia._

_Sirius: Vou confessar uma coisa, eu adoraria ter uma namorada assim..._

_James: Assim ela podia se transformar na Lily!_

_Sirius: Ou na Marlene!_

_Remus: Vocês estão loucos?_

_Sirius e James: Por que?_

_Remus: Qualquer garota em sã consciência não se transformaria em outra pro namorado! _

_Sirus: Aluado, as vezes eu tenho raiva de como você sempre está certo..._

_James: HEY! Desde quando você voltou a falar com a gente?_

_Remus: Desde que está aula está um saco!_

_Marlene: Oi pessoal, desculpem a invasão, mas essa aula ta MUITO chata!_

_Sirius: Você pode entrar na conversa a hora que quiser!_

_Lily: Marlene o que você esta fazendo aqui?_

_Marlene: Ora Lily! Nem vem que nem você está prestando atenção na aula!_

_Lily: Blasfêmia!_

_Remus: Lily, a Marlene está certa se você estivesse prestando atenção, não estaria conversando aqui conosco!_

_James: Boa Remus!_

_Lily: Ta contra mim agora é James?_

_James: Ora, as pessoas mudam Evans!_

_Lily:(...)_

-------

Chegou a hora do almoço. Todos estavam em suas respectivas mesas. Quando Dumbledore se levantou, pedindo silêncio. Os alunos ficaram muito curiosos, pois o diretor não costumava fazer esses pronunciamentos.

-Alunos esse ano teremos o baile de formatura do 7º ano. Queria lhes comunicar algumas novidades para com o baile, ele vai ser a fantasia e os aluno do 5º ano pra cima também podem participar. As fantasias podem ser de contos, histórias, mitos, personagens, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas...Arranjem seus pares, não quero ninguém sozinho nesta festa! E tenham criatividade! Bom é só e bom apetite!

Murmurinhos ecoaram pelo salão principal. Uma pessoa estava triste na mesa da Corvinal. Vocês já sabem quem era. Ela virou-se ao ver que Alice se aproximava dela.

-Oi Alice!

-Oi Ju! Cara! Foi incrível o lance da sua transformação.

-É...

- Quando conseguiu voltar ao normal?

-No caminho para cá.

-Você está triste. Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

-Claro.

-O que houve?

-Ninguém vai me convidar para ser o par no baile.

-Ah Julie vai sim! Vamos andando...

-----------

-Lily, sabe eu estou pensando seriamente em aceitar os pedidos do Sirius para sair, poxa é o nosso último ano aqui! É melhor se arrepender pelo que fez do que pelo que não fez!

-É... eu também!

-Lily! Caramba! Nunca pensei que ouviria você falar isso.

-Sabe, eu juro que vou aceitar o próximo convite que o James me fizer!

-É eu também!

-Olha são eles se levantando! Se prepare Lene!

-Você também Lily!

-Hey! Eles estão indo para o lado errado!

-Eles estão indo para a mesa da Corvinal.

-Arg!

-Julie Andrews. –Elas falaram cuspindo o nome da garota.

---------

-Almofadinhas eu estou indo...

-Ok. Er eu também.

-Ok.

-Hei você não ia pro dormitório?

-Eu não disse nada. – Eles se entreolharam e começaram a correr para a mesa da Corvinal.

-Droga a Julie não está mais aqui!

-Você que a espantou Pontas!

-Eu?

E começaram a discutir. Depois trocaram um olhar de uma fração de segundo maior e saíram correndo pelas portas do salão comunal.

-Sai da frente Almofadinhas!

-Sai você!

-Andrews! Andrews! – Os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim?

-Olha você já voltou ao normal!

-É um alívio!

-Er você quer...

-Não! Julie você aceita...

-Sai pra lá Pontas! –Começaram uma discussão.

-O que ta acontecendo aqui?

-Oi Remus! O James e o Sirius iam me pedir alguma coisa mais começaram a brigar... não to entendendo nada!

Remus arregalou os olhos.

-DETENÇÃO PARA VOCÊS DOIS!

-Por que? – Os dois muito indignados.

-Fazendo algazarra no corredor!

-Ah Remus alivia essa!

-OK! Mas só por que são meus amigos.

-O que ta acontecendo aqui Julie? – Falaram dois garotos em uníssono.

-Oi Marshal, oi Wolly! – E deu um abraço muito apertado nos dois garotos no que os três marotos ficaram de bocas abertas por causa da gravidade.

Lily e Marlene estavam passando na hora e ficaram muito alegres.

-Continuando. O que está acontecendo aqui Ju?

-O que esses três queriam com você?

-Eles são meus amigos!

-Não estou gostando disso!

-Nem eu Ju!

-Com licença, mas o que vocês são dela pra saírem perguntando alguma coisa? – Sirius sempre muito afoito.

-Com licença, mas nós é que estamos perguntando aqui. E nós somos os irmãos dela.

-Eu estava dando uma detenção neles. –Remus encolheu os ombros.

-Simpatizei com você! Oi meu nome é Marshal e este é meu irmão Wolly.

-Wow! Agora eu to percebendo... Vocês são trigêmeos? – James perguntou. Os três eram muito parecidos. A pele morena. Os cabelos negros e lisos. Só que os irmãos tinham os olhos totalmente verdes sem falar nos corpos maravilhosamente esculpidos.

-Sim! –Os três responderam igualmente.

- Maninha! Aquele papo de que você é metamorfomaga é verdade?

-Sim! Como você quer que eu fique?

-Hum, Igual a nós dois.

-Ok.

Ela se transformou na cópia dos irmãos. Depois voltou a ser ela mesma.

-Wow! Incrível, como você nunca percebeu?

-Também não sei!

-Poxa, a gente podia ter pregado tantas peças...

-E nós livrar de muitas broncas... –Wolly passou a mão massageando o traseiro e fazendo cara de cachorrinho carente, especialidade de Sirius. Todos riram...

-Não querendo atrapalhar o papo de vocês, mas agora nós vamos ter uma reunião dos monitores. Vamos Remus, vamos Julie. – Era Lily com Marlene. Elas se entreolharam confirmaram discretamente com a cabeça. -Marshal! Não tinha te visto! – Deu aquele cumprimento de beijinho pra cá e beijinho pra lá.

-Wolly! – Marlene cumprimentou o outro garoto. Sirius e James ficaram vermelhos. Remus que não é bobo nem nada chegava um pouquinho mais perto de uma Julie distraída.

-Bem, vamos? Marshal você é monitor da Corvinal também tem que vir! – Este se fazendo de cavalheiro deu o ombro pra Lily que correspondeu e eles foram.

-Tchau Black! Tchau Potter!

-Pra onde vocês vão?

-É da sua conta Black? – Marlene estava adorando a cena de ciúmes deu o braço pra Wolly e eles seguiram pelo outro corredor. Wolly se segurou para não rir.

-Vamos Remus...

-Ok! –E imitando deu o braço pra Julie que segurou sorrindo.

James e Sirius estavam vermelhos e soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos. Remus olhou vitorioso pra trás e estirou a língua para os dois amigos, que também estiraram a língua.

-Cara nós não estamos com sorte.

-É...

-Cerveja amanteigada?

-Aceito!

E saíram do corredor um se escorando no outro, indo em direção para a cozinha.

N/A: E ai gostaram deste capitulo? HEhehe... eu tava meio sem imaginação... to sem tempo... então chau!

Ah! E vlw pelos reviews!

JhU Radcliffe, oi! Como eu já te disse e confirmo nesse capítulo ela é metamofomaga sim!

Senhorita Mim Way, também acho o Remus super fofix apaixonado. XD

Mily McMilt: Sim sim! Tb sou viciada! E agora vai vir a parte da vingança! Espere o próximo cap.

Vou deixar um pedacinho aqui:

_-Desculpe professor. Não faremos de novo. – Dedos cruzados atrás das costas, é claro._

_-Detenção não! Nós vamos ter jogo de Quadribol e os treinos?_

_-Não quero nem saber! Diretor você concorda comigo?_

_-Professor Slugorn, tive uma idéia para a detenção deles._

_-Qual diretor? – Sirius espantado, pois nunca tinha levado uma detenção do diretor antes._

_-Compareçam na minha sala logo depois do almoço, por favor._

Morram de curiosidade!

PS: Se eu tiver 4 ou mais reviews nesta fic eu posto o próximo capitulo ainda neste final de semana!

_Pensamento do dia:_

"_Falem falem mal, falem da minha fic!"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Título: Os marotos também amam!**_

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

**_Resumo: _**James e Sirius, querem fazer ciúmes para Lily e Marlene com Julie, mas elas revidam e fazem ciúmes para eles com Marshal e Wolly. Remus apaixonado por Julie e ela por ele. Um baile em vista e Detenções mirabolantes. No que isso vai dar? Só lendo pra saber.

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, somente a personagem Julie Andrews me pertence táh?

Julie tinha feito amizade com Lily e Marlene, elas deixaram as diferenças e ciúmes de lado, até por que Lily e Marlene queriam fazer ciúmes para James e Sirius, com os irmãos de Julie, que eram dois morenos de olhos verdes lindos, e estavam conseguindo deixar os marotos desconcertados.

Depois de James e Sirius terem tentado mais uma vez convidar Julie na frente de Lily e Lene, sem sucesso, pois os irmãos dela tinham sacado qual era a deles e não deixavam ela ficar sozinha com nenhum dos dois. Julie que era super avoada nem notou. Lily não resistiu e comentou:

-Ora, ora os famosos Potter e Black não conseguem nem convidar uma garota? Tsc tsc, o tempo de vocês já foi. – E saiu rindo da cara deles, e pra completar foi abraçada com Marshal. Deixando James vermelho de raiva e ciúmes.

James já ia abrir a boca pra revidar, Sirius também, mas ai o alvo preferido dos dois marotos passou diante deles. Seboso! Eles não resistiram e pregaram a maior e melhor peça com ele. Que eu nem vou descrever aqui, por que seria muita humilhação para o Seboso. Para o azar deles, Slugorn estava passando neste exato momento pelo corredor, junto com Dumbledore.

Os dois marotos congelaram.

-Sr. Potter e Sr. Black! Detenção durante uma semana pra vocês! Quem já se viu? Fazer isso com um colega?

-Desculpe professor. Não faremos de novo. – Dedos cruzados atrás das costas, é claro.

-Detenção não! Nós vamos ter jogo de Quadribol e os treinos?

-Não quero nem saber! Diretor você concorda comigo?

-Professor Slugorn, tive uma idéia para a detenção deles.

-Qual diretor? – Sirius espantado, pois nunca tinha levado uma detenção do diretor antes.

-Compareçam na minha sala logo depois do almoço, por favor.

-Certo.

O professor e o diretor saíram, Dumbledore levava um sorriso no rosto. Julie que estava perto foi falar com eles.

-Eu não quero ser indelicada, mas...

-Eu sei a gente se fu... – E fez um gesto.

-Bem vamos almoçar então né?

-Vamos Almofadinas.

-Vamos aproveitar nossos últimos dias de paz.

E eles foram até o salão principal com a cara mais chocha do mundo. Até se esqueceram que era uma ótima oportunidade de chamar Julie pro baile. Mas eles se sentaram muito calados, e comeram calados. Até que Lene resolveu fazer Sirius ficar mais pra baixo ainda, ela se levantou e foi falar com Wolly, na mesa da Corvinal.

-Olha Pontas, é a Lene...

-Sim, e ela está indo pra mesa da Corvinal... – Falou remexendo um pouco no prato.

-Ela está conversando tão entretida com ele...

-Nem com você era assim Sirius.

-É...

CRAK

-Sirius, acho que você pegou com muita força na taça. – Remus.

-A sua mão ta sagrando!-Peter.

-Vá para a enfermaria!

-Vamos, Almofadinhas, pelo menos vamos ia uma última vez lá...

-Do que você está falando James? – Remus.

-Nada. Vamos.

Remus e Peter olhavam para eles abismados. Eles foram para a enfermaria e fizeram o curativo, depois os dois se dirigiram para o escritório de Dumbledore de cabeça baixa. Que por sinal já estava aberto esperando a entrada deles.

-Entrem.

-Diretor! Não nos expulse! –James e Sirius caíram de joelhos na frente do diretor.

-Hogwarts é nossa vida!

-Levantem-se. E eu não vou lhes expulsar, devia, mas não vou.

-Então qual vai ser nossa detenção?

-Para começo de história uma velha amiga minha, teve bebês gêmeos.

-Ahnm?- Eles não estavam compreendendo onde Alvo queriam chegar.

-Continuando, essa minha velha amiga teve gêmeos, só que ela vai viajar, e não tem com quem fique os bebês.

-Ahn? – Não estavam entendendo bulhufas!

-Então ela me pediu um favor, que eu ficasse com seus filhos, e como eu não tenho muito o que fazer, e tinha que lhes dar uma detenção...

Sirius começou a compreender onde ele queria chegar.

-A detenção de vocês é cuidar dos bebês de minha amiga, durante a semana que ela vai passar fora.

-O que?

-Sem magia. Os bebês devem ser cuidados sem magia!

-O QUE? Desculpe diretor... mas nós cuidando de Bebês?

-Aqui estão eles dois.

PLIM.

Apareceram dois bebês super fofos, loirinhos, de cabelo cacheado nos braços dos marotos.

-As coisas para cuidarem dos bebês estão no dormitório de vocês. Boa sorte.

Os dois saíram com aqueles dois bebês nos braços, que estavam enrolados em vários panos, os bebês estavam dormindo angelicamente.

-Acho que não vai ser tão difícil.

-É eles parecem ser bem calmos.

-Vamos logo para o dormitório.

O salão comunal estava lotado de grifinórios. Quando James e Sirius entraram pelo buraco, todos olharam para eles e viram os bebês. Não precisa nem falar que todas as garotas se reuniram em volta deles.

-Que fofos!

-Que lindos!

-De quem são?

Lily e Marlene se aproximaram deles.

-Que fofos! Onde arranjaram eles?

-É a nossa detenção.

-Cuidar deles por uma semana sem magia.

Todos que escutaram ficaram espantados depois começaram a rir, acordando os bebês, que começaram a chorar. E o povo todo foi pro dormitório deixando os quatro no salão comunal.

-Shiii... Calminha bebês!

-Como é o nome deles?

-Eu não sei, Dumbledore falou algo Almofadinhas?

-Não. – Balançando o bebê chorão desesperadamente. – Só sei que esses dois pestinhas não param de chorar.

-Bebês tem que ter mães não é mesmo?

-É! – Lily falou.

-Por favor nos ajudem! Não deixem esses dois anjinhos órfãos de mãe!

Elas olharam para os anjinhos, depois para os marotos.

-Ok, mas é por pena dos bebês!- Marlene chegou junto do Black. E Lily de James.

-Dos bebês? Vocês deviam ter pena de nós!

-Vamos dar nomes a eles?

-Tá...

-Qual nome você gosta Lily? –James perguntou.

-Não sei... que tal apelidarmos ele de Ed?

-É muito bom! Oi Ed! Dá ele um pouquinho pra mim... – James passou ele pros braços da garota. – Mas eu vou avisando. Nós só vamos ajudar ás vezes! E o de vocês qual vai ser o nome?

-Eu queria que fosse Sirius Junior. Mas Lene acha que não... Então vai ser Louis.

-Sirius!

-Shiii... OPS! Ele fez cocô Lene! Porco!

-Vamos limpá-lo!

-O que! Ele que se limpe!

-Sirius, bebês precisam de nós pra tudo!

-Xiiii... – Cheirou o bumbum do bebê e fez uma careta.

-Eu e Lene vamos subir, até mais. Já está até tarde.

-Boa sorte Sirius.

Lene e Sirius já estavam no dormitório. Lene obrigou Sirius a limpar a "caca" do bebê. Que descobriu que não era ele, e sim ela!

-Vamos ter que mudar o nome dele, ops, dela, Que tal Luisa?

-Bom...

-Acho que ela quer dormir, olha a mãozinha dela. -Ela esfregava de leve os olhos e dava um bocejo, segurou o dedo de Sirius, por que a mão dela era muito pequena. Ele começou a embalar a nenê, e cantarolar uma música... Ela começou a fechar os olhos. Lene gravou mentalmente aquela cena, para gravar que Sirus era um bom pai.

-Ela dormiu?

-Shiii... Faça silencio! – Ele murmurou.- Ela dormiu sim.

-Coloque-a naquele berço ao lado da sua cama.

Sirius se dirigiu até o berço rosa-bebê. E colocou ela delicadamente, depois acariciou delicadamente a bochecha da nenê.

-Lene... –Falou murmurando.- Eu estou com sono, então... Se não se importa vou dormir. – E caiu na cama, cinco minutos depois já estava dormindo. Lene se aproximou do rosto de Sirius, tirou os cabelos do rosto dele, deu um beijo de leve na testa do dorminhoco.

-Boa noite e sonhe comigo. – E foi pro dormitório dela, antes dando um beijo no bebê "_deles_".

--------

Lá em baixo no salão comunal... O bebê chorava muito nos braços de Lily. AH! A essa altura os dois também já tinham percebido que era uma menina. E resolveram chamá-la de Lianor.

-Shii... Calminha Lianor...

-Lily, posso pegar ela no colo um pouquinho?

-Claro. – Passou novamente para o "pai". – Eu estou pensando em alguma música que cantavam pra mim, mas eu não lembro de nenhuma... – James lembrou de uma que sua mãe disse que cantavam para ela, e começou a cantarolar, e para espanto de Lily, ele tinha um a voz doce e que acalmava.

"_Sou eu que vou seguir você  
do primeiro rabisco até o beaba  
em todos os desenhos coloridos vou estar  
a casa, a montanha, duas nuvens no céu  
e um sol a sorrir no papel..."_

_(la la la la la...)_

E levantou-se para embalar a nenê. Que deu um sorriso, e que o fez sorrir também.

"_Sou eu que vou ser seu colega,  
seus problemas ajudar a resolver  
te acompanhar nas provas bimestrais, você vai ver"  
_

Lily estava admirando a cena, abobalhada. Será que ele seria um bom pai? E se eles tivessem filhos seria assim? Ela só sabia constatar que aquela cena era linda e quase chorou.

"_Serei de você confidente fiel,_

_se seu pranto molhar meu papel  
Sou eu que vou ser seu amigo,  
vou lhe dar abrigo, se você quiser  
quando surgirem seus primeiros raios de mulher" _

_(la la la la la la)_

A bebê começou a fechar os olhinhos lentamente. E James continuou com a voz mais doce possível.

"_A vida se abrirá num feroz carrossel  
e você vai rasgar meu papel  
O que está escrito em mim  
comigo ficará guardado, se lhe dá prazer"_

Ele começou a se dirigir para o seu dormitório, sendo acompanhado por Lily, subiu lentamente as escadas para não acordar a bebê. E chegou do lado do berço rosa- bebê ao lado da cama dele. E com um ultimo sussurro:

"_A vida segue sempre em frente, o que se há de fazer  
Só peço a você um favor, se puder:  
Não me esqueça num canto qualquer"_

E terminou sua canção deixando a menininha no bercinho e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

-Boa noite Lianor. Boa noite Lily.- E rapidamente deu um beijo na bochecha dela e correu para a sua cama antes que ela gritasse. E como se soubesse que ela is gritar:

-SHIIII! Tem dois bebês dormindo aqui!

Inconformada Lily saiu para o seu dormitório, mas trazia um sorriso bobo no rosto.

N/A:Não reclamem da música! Por que eu a acho linda! A letra principalmente. Fazer o que se gosto de MpB?

Se alguém gostou o nome dela á Caderno, de Toquinho

E quanto a detenção, sei lá deu vontade de fazer assim, se tiver algum erro, algo que seja impossível de acontecer, finjam que não viram, ok?

Como eu recebi 5 reviews lindos no cap passado eu postei logo o outro:

Lellys Evans Potter:Realmente, se eu tivesse trÊs marotos atrás de mim eu ia falecer...

Aninha - Que bom que vc gosta! N deixe de deixar reviews!

Mily McMilt – Gostou? Se não seja sincera! E deixe um review!

Lua Potter: Coloquei a cena do Sirius só por sua causa ok!

Obrigada por todos os reviews!  
XD


	6. Chapter 6

_**Título: Os marotos também amam!**_

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

_**Resumo: O que acontece quando três marotos disputam pela mesma garota? Deixando duas garotas morta de raiva e ciúmes? Bom, é só conferir...**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, somente a personagem Julie Andrews me pertence táh?

No dormitório masculino... Quatro marotos dormiam calmamente, até que um choro de criança os acorda às 7 da manhã de um sábado.

-James! Vai cuidar ta tua filha!

-Minha filha não! Minha detenção!

-Vai logo! – Remus jogou um travesseiro na cara de James que jogou de volta, e depois se levantou para pegar o bebe, que chorava, no colo. Ele balançava desesperadamente a menina, mas ela não parava de chorar.

-Faz essa peste calar a boca! – Peter.

-Não chame ela de peste! E cadê o Almofadinhas?

-Ah filha dele também começou a chorar e ele não sabia o que fazer e foi passear lá fora! Agora eu não durmo mais, arrrr...

-Me ajude então, o que eu faço?

-Você quem devia saber.

--------

Depois de ter acordado com o bebê chorando Almofadinhas vai para os jardins com a menininha nos braços, balançando-a freneticamente. Já estava ficando louco com aquele "_chororô_".

-Quer ajuda? –Julie.

-O que faz aqui tão cedo?

-Não estava mais conseguindo dormir e fui passear...

-Ah, quero ajuda sim.

-O que ela tem?

-Se eu soubesse não estaria aqui!

-Já verificou as fraldas?

-Já.

-Hum...Ela já comeu?

-Não... Aliás nem eu... Vou até o dormitório pra arranjar alguma coisa. Valeu mesmo Julie! Tchau!

-Tchau...

--------

Chegando no dormitório...

-A sua também já acordou James?

-É! Eu não sei o que fazer.

-FAÇAM ESSES BEBÊS CALAREM A BOCA!

-Xiiii... Ta naqueles dias Aluado?

-To! por que? Algum problema?

-Não, não...

-Pontas, eu fiquei aqui imaginando, se algum dia alguém escuta a gente falando assim com o Aluado, não vão pensar coisas boas!

-É mesmo... – Receberam um olhar furioso de Remus. Que atirou um par dos tênis neles, que por sorte não os acertou. –Mudando de assunto...O que será que essas duas têm?

-Elas estão com fome!

-Poxa, como você sabe Almofadinhas?

-Instinto paternal...

-Eu sou um péssimo pai. – E sentou-se na cama desconsoladamente com o bebê nos braços.

-Que é isso Pontas, você só estava matando a menina de fome... Vamos logo para o salão principal. Deve ter alguma coisa que elas comam. E melhor que ainda está cedo e não tem ninguém pra nos ver.

-Quer ir com a gente Aluado?

Um travesseiro na cara foi o que eles receberam...

--------

Já no salão principal. Quando eles sentaram para tomar café da manhã, mamadeiras e papinhas apareceram diante deles.

-Pelo menos isso né?

-Como é que a gente dá isso?

-Sei lá... Acho que elas conseguem sozinhas...

-Vamos tentar...

-Não, elas não conseguem... – A colher escorregou e caiu melando o chão...

-Vamos dar logo isso antes que alguém entre aqui.

Alguns professores estavam chegando.

Os dois seguraram os bebês e deram a mamadeira para elas, que tomaram tudo direitinho.

-Até que não foi tão difícil, né?

-Tem essa papinha aqui ainda...

-Tem que dar com essa colher...

-É muito grande!

-E essa?

-Isso é um garfo!

-Ah, essa aqui!

-Perfeita!

Vocês já sabem como é bebê quando não quer comer né? Faz a maior bagunça! E a essa altura já tinha chegado boa parte da escola. A tarefa de dar papinha para os bebês parecia que ia além da capacidade deles... Sirius já estava com as mãos todas sujas. James com a camisa melada. Minerva fez menção de se levantar, mas Dumbledore pediu para que ela sentasse e que eles deviam fazer tudo isso sozinhos. Enquanto muitos riam da cara dos marotos.

Depois de terem conseguido dar a papinha...

-Vamos embora daqui James já tem muita gente...

-Remus esta chegando com o Peter, as garotas também... Vamos dar o fora logo daqui!

-Vamos!

-ECA!

-Uh! Que é isso?

-Essa coisa vomitou em mim! Que nojo! – Esticando o braço para o bebê ficar o mais longe possível dele.

-Almofadinhas você vai derrubar o bebê desse jeito. Dá ele aqui e vai se limpar. – Remus pegou o bebê, e limpou a boca dela com o guardanapo.

-Pronto, eu to indo, me dá a Luiza de novo... Obrigado Aluado. – E pegou o bebê. Muitas garotas acharam fofa a cena. Sirius com um bebezinho no braço e James também com o outro bebê.

No corredor, eles encontraram o mais um grupinho de pessoas conversando eram Lily, Marlene, Alice e Julie, acompanhadas de Marshal e Wolly, os cães de guarda...

- Oi garotas! Vai uma ajudinha aqui? – Lily estendeu os braços para pegar Lianor nos braços e começou a dar tapinhas nas costas dela.

-Ei! Não bate na menina!

-Seixa de ser burro, isso é pra ela arrotar e não golfar em ninguém, entendeu?

-Orgh. – A bebê arrotou.

-Ah... Por que não me disseram isso antes? –Sirius começou a dar umas tapinhas também na sua bebê. Marlene vendo que ele quase estava matando a bebê e interveio.

-Dá aqui ela vai, assim você mata a menina!

-Hunfp! – E entregou Luiza nos braços de Marlene.

-Papa... – Disse Luiza estendendo os braços para Sirius novamente.

-Ela te chamou de papai Black! – Wolly.

Sirius estava com os olhos marejados, mas foi rápido e voltou ao normal sem que ninguém visse!

-Acho que ela quer ir pros seus braços Sirius. – Alice.- Entrega ela Marlene!

Muito relutante Marlene entregou a bebê de novo para Sirius.

-Vamos para os jardins?

-Vamos.

-----

Todos já estavam sentados na grama debaixo da sombra de uma árvore. Julie e Alice estavam no meio dos irmãos de Julie, Lily estava do lado de Marshal conversando com o mesmo e Marlene conversando do lado de Wolly. Os marotos pai estavam carregando suas marotas filhas, os dois lançavam olhares de esguelha para Lily e Lene. A de Sirius já tinha dormido nos braços dele.

Deixe ela um pouquinho na grama Potter. –Alice.

-Ok. – Deixou a bebê sentadinha e apoiada nele.

-Eu já te disse que você estão lindo como pais? – E Julie apertou a bochecha de James e Sirius.

-Er...

-Foi um ótima detenção essa... – Lily.

-Por que?

-Pois assim vocês ganham maturidade.

-E nós não somos?

-Não o bastante.

-Olha é o Remus vindo pra cá.

-Oi pessoas!

-Você está tão feliz ultimamente... Estranho logo essa semana.

Remus encolheu os ombros e chamou os outros marotos para um local reservado.

-Como vocês estão de detenção não precisam vir comigo essa semana, ok?

-A gente fica te devendo essa, Aluado!

-Não se preocupem, eu vou ficar bem!

-Aluado, to desconfiando que você está...

-Tchau! Já estou indo!

Os dois marotos abraçaram o maroto lobisomem.

-Sem sentimentalismos ok? – Remus se foi, deixando os outros dois.

Quando James e Sirius voltaram, se depararam com todos os outros se debruçando para ouvir a conversa deles. Eles desataram a rir. Depois voltaram a se sentar. James começou a brincar coma menina. Tinham transfigurado uma bonequinha de pano para ela, que parecia muito com Lily e um bonequinho que parecia muito com ele. E fez um teatrinho para distrair a menina, Lily percebeu que a peça era ela dando uma bronca no Potter e que ficava cabisbaixo... A bebê ria até se acabar. Daí ela tapou o rosto com as duas mãos. E James ficou brincando com ela de esconde-esconde na linguagem dos bebês (N/A: tipo, cadê o bebe? AchoU!). Todas as garotas estavam olhando como ele era atencioso até com um bebê.

-Ugh! Ela fez "caca"!

-Vamos para o dormitório trocar essas fraldas!

-Lily, Lene...

-Nem vem! Eu vou ficar aqui!

-Eu também! Se virem!

------

Já no dormitório...

-Pontas...

-Vai você primeiro.

-Vamos tirar na sorte!

-Ok!

James ganhou.

-Tchau amigo!

Eles deram uma abraço de despedida.

Sirius foi a te o bebê que estava na cama. Com muito esforço tirou a fralda cheia de bosta de bebê.

-Cara, essa criatura comeu uma papinha e m leite, como pode sair tão fedorento?

-Ugh! Eh mesmo! Toma! – E Sirius jogou a fralda enrolada para James, que jogou para Sirius de volta, que devolveu para James que jogou com muita força e a fralda foi parar no teto.

-Parabéns Pontas! E agora você limpa ela! Por que eu tirei a fralda!

-Vamos para o banheiro é mais seguro. Enche a banheira.

-Ok.

Tic tac tic tac, o tempo se passou...

-Oh Merlin! A que ponto eu cheguei!

James estava limpando a neném. Que começou a se debater e ele não conseguiu mais segurar ela, que caiu na banheira.

-JAMES! Ela ta se afogando!

-James pulou na banheira e pegou a bebê. (N/A: Vamos fingir que a banheira é do tamanho de uma piscina!)

-Hahaha... – Sirius não se agüentava... James o puxou com bebê e tudo na mão.

-Você é louco?

-Olha! Elas sabem nadar!

-Que lindo!

Eles ficaram brincando com os bebês dentro da "_piscina_", e conjuraram patinhos de borracha e navios. Quando eles escutaram no quarto:

-Potter? Black?

-Precisam de ajuda?

Eles saíram aos tropeços da banheira, encharcados de roupa e tudo.

-A gente não quis atrapalhar vocês...- Lene falou escondendo um riso.

-Não é isso ok?

-Nós estávamos dando banho nessas duas!

-Ah... Ok! Precisam de ajuda?

-SiM!

-Elas ajudaram os marotos a trocar as roupas das bebês.

-Agora... Sinceramente... Acho que vocês é que deviam tomar banho!

-------------

Passou-se uma semana com tudo isso acontecendo. Numa certa manhã, quando Remus já tinha voltado... Dumbledore foi pessoalmente ao dormitório dos garotos, os acordar. Luiza e Lianor estavam vestidas de amarelo e rosa, bem a bebê de Sirius estava com a camisa no lugar do short, mas tudo bem, nós relevamos.

Com um feitiço Dumbledore acordou os quatro.

-Diretor o que faz aqui? – James.

-Bom dia meus alunos. Já se passou uma semana... –

-E...? – Sirius.

-Não perceberam o tempo passar não é mesmo?

-Não estou entendendo diretor...-James.

-Acho que a detenção foi boa demais para vocês...

- Professor Dumbledore? –Remus se levantou rapidamente para colocar seu uniforme. Peter acordou, mas depois dormiu de novo.

-Não precisa Sr. Lupin.

-Certo...

Sirius se levantou para pegar Luiza no braço, que tinha acordado. James tirou a sua do berço também, mas ela continuou dormindo. Lily, Marlene e Alice apareceram no dormitório, iam voltar, mas Dumbledore pediu que não se incomodassem e ficassem.

-A minha velha amiga veio buscar suas filhas.

-Ahn?

-Mas agora que eu já tinha me acostumado... – Falou James mexendo nos cabelinhos de Lianor.

-É!

-Mas a mãe quer suas filhas de volta Sirius! – Marlene.

-Ok.

Dois elfos domésticos, fêmeas, apareceram e ergueram os braços para que pudessem pegar as crianças. Relutante James entregou a sua, mas quase a puxa de volta, só que a elfo foi mais rápida e sumiu dali.

James sentou na cama e ficou fitando tristemente os sapatos.

Sirius não queria entregar a sua nenê para a elfo. Muito relutante ele entregou ela. Antes de sumir a elfo foi pegar a mamadeira. E deu tempo de Sirius ver sua bebê erguer os bracinhos para ele e dizer:

-Papa!

Sirius sentiu uma lágrima brotar do seu olho, mas dessa vez não foi tão rápido e todos puderam ver, ele correu para a sua cama e fechou o seu cortinado. Todas as garotas ficaram com pena. Titio Dumby apenas sorriu e foi embora.

-Almofadinhas? –Remus.

-O que é Aluado?

-Nada. Garotas vamos descer...

-Ok.

Os outros desceram deixando James, Sirius e Peter que dormia, no dormitório.

-Você está triste Almofadinhas?

-Tô... E você?

-Também... ela me chamou de papai você viu neh?

-Eu também me apeguei a Lianor...

-Mas ela teve que voltar pra mãe... deve ser melhor assim...

-Vamos ver pelo lado bom! Estamos livres de novo!

-Acho que não vou querer ter filhos...

-Por que Almofadinhas?

-Depois que eles cresceram vão me deixar!

E começaram a rir um da cara do outro...

N/A: Sem imaginação para continuar esse capitulo então esperem o próximo, que vai ser quando a Lily escuta James dizer que a ama! Ah desculpem eu colocar pouco sobre a detenção, mas eu preferi passar logo para a parte sentimental... OK?

Um pouquinho do próximo capitulo... E mentes obscuras n eh isso que vcs estão ou vão pensar!

"_-Oi Remus!_

_-Vai ter hoje?_

_-Acho que sim. Mas hoje acho que vou ter que deixar vocês um pouquinho de lado ok?_

_-Ahhhhh... Reminho. Por que? – A essa hora os dois marotos rejeitados já tinham chegado mais perto pra escutar a conversa. E se entreolharam quando escutar o apelido Reminho!"_

Agradecendo:

Lellys Evans Potter: Que bom que você gostou! DE em pouca coisa, mas como eu já disse eu preferi passar para a parte mais emotiva da fic!

Mily McMilt: VINGANÇA È O NOSSO LEMA! Hsuahusauhs... Eu tb gostei da idéia... só não a prolonguei muito... OK?

lahra: Que bom que você gosta do que eu escrevo! Volte sempre ok? XD

Lua Potter: Tb acho linda essa musica... Eles vão se mostrar uns ótimos pais não?

Explicando porque eu to postando tão rapidamente:

1º) Eu recebi 4 reviews...

2º) Eu não sei quando é que vão tirar a Internet então é melhor terminar a fic logo!

3º) É carnaval , e como eu não gosto muito to sem o que fazer!

4º) Pq eu QUIS!

5º) Se vocês deixarem mais 4 reviews neste eu posto o 7º! OK?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Título: Os marotos também amam!**_

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

_**Resumo: O que acontece quando três marotos disputam pela mesma garota? Deixando duas garotas morta de raiva e ciúmes? Bom, é só conferir...**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, somente a personagem Julie Andrews me pertence, ah! Eu acabei de criar mais dois: Marshal e Wolly Andrews.

Os N.I.E.M'S estavam para chegar. Todos estudavam compulsivamente. James e Sirius já tinham superado Lianor e Luiza, era assim que eles as tinham batizado, agora tinham voltado a fazer investidas na Julie, mas seus dois irmãos não paravam de montar guarda e até agora eles não tinham conseguido muita coisa para a menina os acompanhar na festa. E nem estavam conseguindo seu real objetivo, o que estava lá no fundo do inconsciente deles, que era deixar Lily e Marlene com ciúmes, pra falar a verdade, elas é que estavam fazendo ciúmes nos dois, e adivinha com quem? Com aqueles dois gêmeos idiotas e imprestáveis, segundo James e Sirius, e segundo as garotas dois lindos e maravilhosos, enfim, eram Marshal e Wolly.

A população feminina de Hogwarts já tinha perdido as esperanças de conseguir ser par de um dos dois. Eles só tinham olhos para uma das três garotas. Então a maioria delas já tinham arranjado os seus pares ou estavam visando outros, que não os dois marotos.

-------

Na biblioteca havia um grupo de quintanistas que estudava os seus N.O.M'S. Remus estava estudando na mesa ao lado das quintanistas, com um ar cansado de tanto estudar. Julie, Lily, Marlene e Alice tinham montado um grupo de estudos na mesa ao lado da Remus e das garotas.

Ele se levantou deu um longo bocejo, levando a mão a boca e se espreguiçando, Julie olhou se esguelha para ele. Quando estava passando pela mesa das quintanistas, Remus escutou um comentário.

-Oh céus. Não sei como vamos conseguir estudar isso.

-Temos que ter ajuda.

Como Remus é um monitor muito gentil, caridoso, lindo, fofo... e principalmente estava procurando o assunto que aquele livro continha...

-Oi, sem querer parecer intrometido, querem minha ajuda?

-Claro! Você é o Remus não?

-Amigo do Sirius e do James?

-Sim, então posso me sentar aqui?

-Lógico. Ajuda é sempre bem vinda, ainda mais de um monitor!

-Bom, no que vocês tem dúvidas?

Elas começaram a falar. Remus ajudava aqui e ali. Quando escrevia alguma coisa seus cabelos caiam nos olhos, atrapalhando a visão, o mesmo tirava os cabelos dos olhos deixando as meninas babando. Não só o lance do cabelo, mas como ele era inteligente, e conseguia tirara as dúvidas de todas elas, de como ele era gentil e atencioso. E até engraçado. E o que mais as espantavam era como elas nunca notaram naquele terceiro maroto!

Julie continuava olhando de esguelha para Remus. Teve uma idéia.

-Ei garotas!

-O que foi? –Alice.

-Por que não vamos estudar lá com o Remus? – Julie.

-Mas ele está ajudando as quintanistas...- Alice.

-Que fofo... Ele é tão gentil!- Marlene.

-É...-Julie sonhando...

-Muitas das matérias que vão cair podem ter haver com nossos outros anos, seria uma idéia inteligente... Vamos? –Lily.

-Ok...

-Oi garotas! Oi Remus! – Julie.

-Querem se juntar a nós? – Remus.

-Sim!

Depois de estudarem todos juntos, Julie não prestava muita atenção no que diziam, só ficava olhando sonhadoramente para Remus, eles já estavam se levantando para ir embora, quando uma quintanista disse:

-Você vem amanhã Lupin?

-Ok. Mas eu também vou estudar as matérias do meu ano ok?

-Claro Lupin... – Respoderam as quintanistas em coro.

-Não me chamem de Lupin, prefiro Remus ok?

-Claro Remus!- Um coro de vozes novamente.

No outro dia, parecia que a fama do monitor gentil e inteligente tinha se espalhado. O número de garotas tinha aumentado. Agora haviam quintanistas, sextanistas e as sétimanistas que eram Lily, Marlene, Alice e Julie, mas as três primeiras estudavam mais sozinhas e Julie eu já disse o que fazia, ficava a admirar o garoto. Remus ficou de boca aberta com o número de garotas, ainda congelado. Marlene deu-lhe um tapão nas costas e ele voltou ao normal.

Bom, o grupo de estudos continuou. Todas as garotas agora tinham ficado encantadas, com o jeitinho tímido, inteligente e atencioso do monitor, por que se fazia gracinhas ele ficava vermelhinho de vergonha, e ele explicava divinamente e qualquer uma que tivesse uma dúvida ele ajudava até ela conseguir entender.

----------

Era terminada a aula conjunta com Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa de Herbologia. Sirius, James, Remus e Pedro já estavam saindo da estufa. Um grupinho de garotas estava esperando por eles lá fora, um pouco distante e começaram a caminhar em direção a eles. James e Sirius deram dois passos para falar com elas. Mas elas só os cumprimentaram, desviaram deles dois e foram direto falar com Remus, que ficou rodeado delas. Bem não preciso nem falar que a gravidade fez com que os queixos dos dois caíssem, melhor, despencassem.

-Oi Remus!

-Vai ter hoje?

-Acho que sim. Mas hoje acho que vou ter que deixar vocês um pouquinho de lado ok?

-Ahhhhh... Reminho. Por que? – A essa hora os dois marotos rejeitados já tinham chegado mais perto pra escutar a conversa. E se entreolharam quando escutar o apelido Reminho!

-Eu também estou perto dos meus testes garotas, mas qualquer coisa só é falarem comigo! – E deu um sorriso marvilhoso.

- Tchau professor! – Garotas entre risinhos.

Remus deu um sorrisinho. Muitas deram beijinhos na bochecha dele e saíram sem nem falar com Sirius ou James. O que elas mais gostavam em Remus é que ele se aproximou delas só no intuito de ajudar e não em segundas intenções (N/A:alias tem uma sim, a de pegar o livro que ele queria...)! A população feminina estava encantada com o monitor.

-Aluado, o que você andou fazendo?

-É! Como conseguiu ser tão popular?

-Eu? Nada! Vocês bem sabem que só tenho feito estudar ultimamente.

- É por isso mesmo! Como?

-Sei lá!

-Sei, deixa Almofadinhas, ele não quer revelar seu segredo, então deixa...

-É, tchau Aluado.

Quando os dois se viraram. Remus deu um sorriso reprimido, colocou suas mãos na cabeça e saiu cantarolando...

-Nunca vi esse lobinho assim...

-Nem eu...

-Já pensou numa fantasia?

-Não... Tenho que ver quem vai ser meu par não é mesmo?

-Se a gente conseguir um...

-------

Já era noite na escola. Três pessoas encontravam-se fora da cama. Não, não eram os marotos. Pelo menos não os três, mas só um James Potter. Ele estava se dirigindao a biblioteca. Onde Julie e Lily estavam procurando um livro as escondidas, era o livro que elas haviam esquecido lá, com o relatório dos monitores, era muito importante e elas não queriam admitir que tinham perdido. Julie estava abrindo alguns de um lado da prateleira e do outro lado da prateleira estava Lily.

Chegando a biblioteca ele só pode ver Julie. Era chegada a hora de pedir para ela ser seu par.

-Julie! A essa hora acordada?

-James! Que susto!

-Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta...

-Ah, sim... Eu estava procurando um livro jun...

-Não precisa continuar... Julie, quer ir ao baile comigo?

-O que? – Ela espantou-se com o convite. – Er eu não sei...

-Pense bem...

-E a Lily?

-Ora eu estou tentando esquecê-la. Ela não quer nada comigo. – E foi aproximando seu rosto do da garota. Eles se encararam nos olhos. Quando os seus lábios estavam quase se encontrando. **Os dois** viraram os rostos ao mesmo tempo.

-Não posso fazer isso. – Disseram também ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu amo outra pessoa. – Ainda ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi um erro ter pensado que poderia esquecer a Lily, me desculpe Andrews se eu quis te usar.

-Não foi nada, até por que você é um gato. Mas este meu coração já tem dono... que nem olha pra mim...

-Somos dois incompreendidos Julie.

-Infelizes.

-Azarados.

-É... Por um momento pensei em aceitar o seu convite, pra ver se esta pessoa me nota por uns instantes...

-Acho que não adiantaria para nenhum de nós dois.

-Também acho.

E deram um longo e apertado abraço de irmãos. Ele afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Vou dormir.

-Eu também...

--------

Do outro lado da prateleira... Lily tinha escutado tudo atentamente. Desde o começo até o fim. Os dois foram embora, Julie devia ter se esquecido que estava acompanhada por Lily.

Bem, ela não fazia questão. Mas agora ela sabia que James realmente a amava. Escorregou até o final da prateleira, suspirando alegremente, depois saiu correndo de lá voltando pro seu dormitório, e sonhou com um príncipe encantado que vinha a salvar num cavalo branco...

--------

N/A: Me desculpe! O capitulo ficou pequeno mesmo! A fic ta chegando ao fim... Acho que só terá mais dois capítulos e talvez um epílogo!

Obrigada por todos os reviews!

Agradecendo aos do cap 6:

Mily McMilt:Que bom!

Aqui está o cap!Espero que tenha gostado!

Lellys Evans Potter: Vlw mesmo pelo review! E aqui está um remédio para o seu vício.

Karol: Review de cabeça pra baixo, ao contrario, em francês, grego, alemão qq tipo serve!XD

JhU Radcliffe: VlW pelos dois reviews!Foi mesmo! Nem coloquei o nome verdadeiro delas! Mas agora os nomes vão ser esses mesmo! Vamos imaginar que por uma incrível coincidência os nomes delas eram Lianor e Luiza mesmO!

jehssik:Vlw mesmo pela ajuda! Gosotou deste cap? Espero que sim!

Ah! Pessoas! Espero que me desculpem por n ter att logo, mas foi pq eu tava viajando neste carnaval, e eu cheguei a uma conclusão:

"_Se você não vai até o carnaval, o carnaval vai até você!"_

(#&)(&)#&#(!¨(#(

XD


	8. Chapter 8

_**Título: Os marotos também amam!**_

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

_**Resumo: O que acontece quando três marotos disputam pela mesma garota? Deixando duas garotas morta de raiva e ciúmes? Bom, é só conferir...**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, somente a personagem Julie Andrews me pertence táh?

Era manhã de sábado. Iria ter o último jogo de quadribol! Grifinória X Sonserina. James já havia desistido de convidar Julie, mas estava sem coragem para falar com Lily novamente. O time de Quadribol já estava no vestiário. James como apanhador, Sirius e Frank como batedores, Luce Lyric como goleira e como artilheiros Monbec Filler, John Lovegood e Natália Krovisk. (N/A: passei quase 10 min pra inventar esses nomes, que estão horríveis...).

Marlene, Lily e Alice foram desejar boa sorte. Alice deu um beijo no seu namorado. Marlene e Alice voltaram para as arquibancadas. Mas Lily ficou por que James segurou o braço dela e a puxou para um local reservado.

-Lily...

-Sim Potter?

-Vai... ser a última vez...

- Do que? Você está bem?

-Que eu te pergunto...

-Ahn?

-Lily Evans, quer namorar comigo?

-Eu... –Ela ainda estava estupefata pela notícia.-Vou pensar.

-Ok. – Murmurou decepcionado.

-Eu te falo antes de terminar o jogo!

-Ahn?

-Vá logo todos já entraram!

-Ok!

James saiu cabisbaixo para o calmo, mesmo com a salva de palmas da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal.

Soou o apito e o locutor começa a narração.

-Grifinória toma posse da goles. A artilheira Krovisk, se desvia habilmente dos outros artilheiros. Crabbe tenta derrubar Natália da vassoura, Que absurdo! Deveria ser falta! Black rebate um balaço na cara do artilheiro! Bem feito! Desculpa professora! –Ele murmura para Minerva. -Quem está com a posse da goles agora é Goyle. Ele arremessa a goles para Crabbe, que lança a goles para um dos aros! Mas... Lyric faz uma defesa espetacular! A goles passa para Lovegood, que passa para Filler e ... É ponto para Grifinória!

Depois de dez minutos de jogo, o placar estava assim:

Grifinória 100 X Sonserina 60

--------

-Marlene!

-O que foi Lily? Onde você estava?

-O James me pediu em namoro!

-E você aceitou não é?

-Não! Disse que ia pensar!

-Você jurou!

-Eu vou aceitar, só não queria que ele achasse que eu era fácil demais!

-Se ele achasse que você é fácil depois desses três anos, o botaria numa camisa de força!

-Ah! Deixa de ser chata eu disse que ia falar pra ele antes do jogo acabar!

-Como?

-Vou esperar até ele agarrar o pomo.

Cinco minutos depois, o placar não tinha mudado.

-Olha! Ele está aumentando a velocidade! Está subindo!

-Ai! Eu sempre tive receio antes dos jogos dele!

-Você nunca falou isso!- Marlene olhou indignada para Lily. -Ele ta subindo mais! Agora o outro apanhador também está a caminho. Como eles estão distantes! Ta muito alto!

-Ele agarrou! É agora!

-O que você vai fazer?

-Espere. _Abaffiato._

_----------_

Ele viu um risco dourado passando por ele. Deu impulso na sua vassoura e disparou a alta velocidade para cima, o vento quase lhe cortava a face. Já deviam estar a uns trintas metros de altura. O outro apanhador começou a segui-lo.

Ele esticou o braço o mais que pode. O outro já estava se aproximando. Enquanto eles subiam cada vez mais alto os dedos de James começaram a se fechar no pomo...

-Consegui! Vencemos! – E ergueu o braço. A torcida vibrou, gritou, urrou! Uma nuvem passou por eles dois, James e o outro apanhador, e tapou a visão da arquibancada para o que estava acontecendo.

James sentia o pomo se debater nas suas mãos. Só não conseguia ver nada. Foi quando ele escutou uma voz de garota falando.

_-Eu aceito namorar você James._

Era a voz de Lily! Ele ficou tonto com a notícia, se desequilibrou e caiu da vassoura.

--------

-Pronto Lene!

-Que lindo!

-Eu quero que ele desça logo!

-Ei! Que pontinho vermelho é aquele?

A arquibancada começou a gritar. Dumbledore que estava presente fez um feitiço para diminuir um pouco a velocidade. (N/A: eu acho que já vi esse filme...)

Foi tudo em câmera lenta. Lily se escorou na beirada da arquibancada, fazendo com que seus cabelos batessem no rosto.

-JAMES!

----------

Ele abriu um pouco os olhos, mas voltou a fechá-los. Depois abriu novamente. E soltou um grunhido de dor.

As pessoas que estavam na sala estouraram em vivas.

-James você acordou! – Lily sem esperar mais tempo deu um beijo no maroto que correspondeu e foi se sentar, mas sua coluna doeu muito.

-Ai!

-O que foi?

-Minha coluna.

-O corpo dele ainda está um pouco dolorido! Por favor já está de noite! Vão para os dormitórios. Só mais cinco minutos!

- James, cara pensamos que você tinha... – Remus e fez um sinal negativo.

-Puft... – Sirius completou.

-Pontas, você deu um susto em todo mundo! – Peter.

-O que te fez cair da vassoura que nem jaca mole hein cara? – Sirius.

-Er...

Lily abaixou o rosto muito constrangida, a culpa tinha sido dela por ele cair.

-Ora, foi a melhor notícia que eu já recebi na vida!

-Cara, a gente já ganhou outras vezes e nem por isso você caiu...

-Ele ainda ta zureta, ficar dois dias dorminto não é mole! Deixem-no se recuperar!

-DOIS DIAS? Eu to aqui a dois dias?

-Correto. Dormindo ainda por cima!

-Mas nem parecia que você estava todo quebrado! Você só fazia sorrir! Qual era o sonho hein Pontas- Sirius cutucou ele maliciosamente.

Lily e James coraram e tentaram mudar de assunto.

-Ok , ok! A festa acabou vamos chispa todo mundo... Amanhã ele vai estar novinho em folha!

----

Todos saíram.

Remus estava conversando com Lily e Lene na frente. Julie estava mais atrás com Sirius. Era a vez dele.

-Er... Julie, eu não sei como fazer isso, mas...

-O que foi Sirius?

-Quer ir ao baile comigo?

-Ahn!

-Quer ir ao baile comigo?

-Sirius...

-Só é falar!

-Sirius, eu gosto de outra pessoa...

-Como?

-É o que você escutou! E a Lene? Agora ela é minha amiga e eu nunca aceitaria isso!

-Ok! – E saiu emburrado.

--------

Era fim de semana em Hogsmeade. James e Lily estavam namorando e iriam juntos. Marlene iria com Wolly. E Julie preferiu ficar junto com Alice e Frank. Remus ficou no castelo. Sirius tinha ficado sozinho. E no baile, só quem não tinha par era Julie, Remus e Sirius. A maioria das garotas, aceitáveis, para Sirius já tinham pares. Remus e Julie não se resolviam nem tinham coragem para nada ainda. Um gostava do outro, mas pensava que o outro não gostava do outro! (N/A: que complicação!) Engraçado é que ninguém notava que eles se gostavam. Nem eles próprios.

Quem foi ficou reunido no Três Vassouras. Sirius emburrado e Julie acanhada segurando vela para os dois casais. Lene e Wolly não estavam tendo nada.

-Bem eu vou no banheiro, vem comigo garotas?

-Ok Lily.

--------

-Eu estou tão feliz com meu namoro com o James!

-Beija bem?

-Divinamente.

-Eu também estou muito feliz com o Frank.

-E você e o Sirius, Lene? – Julie perguntou.

-Ainda estou fazendo ciúmes para ele com o seu irmão, não se importa né?

-Claro que não.

-Pronto já me arrumei vamos voltar garotas?

---------

Um grande toró caiu. Chovia muito mesmo. Uma prima de James se aproximou dele para conversar. Ela era muito tagarela e não deixava ele falar. James se segurava para não rir junto com Sirius e Frank.

Lily voltou e viu seu namorado conversando com outra e saiu correndo do Três Vassouras. Mesmo chovendo muito ela continuou a correr.

-Lily!

Ela nem escutou e continuou a correr para o bosque lá perto. Ela já estava encharcada até a alma. Continuava a chover muito. Seus cabelos ficavam grudados no pescoço e suas roupas no seu corpo. Seu rosto todo molhado. Quando estava chegando do lado do bosque sentiu uma mão segurara seu braço e puxá-la.

-Lily! Escute-me! – Ele também estava molhado. A lente dos óculos dele estavam respingada de água. Suas roupas também grudadas, mostrando seu corpo bem esculpido. Mas seus cabelos continuavam espetados mesmo encharcados de água. Sua boca estava entreaberta e com alguns pingos de água. Assim ele estava irresistível.

-Você me decepcionou! Eu devia ter percebido! Eu ia ser como todas as outras!

-Você não sabe escutar garota?

-Então fale!

BRAM. Caiu um trovão, ele olharam rapidamente para o céu, mas logo voltaram a se encarar.

-Aquela garota...

-Aquelazinha... Continue!

-Não fale dela assim! -Continuava a chover em cima deles.

-Ainda a defende é?

-Ela é minha prima Lily! PRIMA!

Lily fez cara de espanto "_a água caia no seu rosto..._" e depois abaixou o rosto ficando arrependida.

-Pode terminar comigo se quiser.

-O que?

-Ninguém gosta de uma pessoa ciumenta e paranóica como eu!

-Lily! Você acha que eu passei três anos da minha vida correndo atrás de você e agora só por causa de uma coisa besta tudo vai terminar assim?

Ela começou a chorar.

-Não chore. – Ele levantou o rosto dela. Ele olhava para os olhos dela, verdes como esmeralda e molhados com a água da chuva, combinação perfeita, ela olhava para a boca dele, também respingada de gotas de chuva, que a deixava mais atraente.

E sem mais delongas. BEIJA LOGO!

E se beijaram, debaixo da chuva. Com muita água e trovões caindo.

---------

Todos já tinham voltado de Hogsmeade. Pra falar a verdade, era de noite, mais ou menos as 11:30 da noite. No dormitório masculino...

Remus levanta-se de um pesadelo, suando muito, ele estava sozinho, era lua cheia e ele estava a se transformar sozinho. Nenhum dos seus amigos tinha acordado. Ele transfigura um copo d'água e bebe rapidamente. Depois deitou-se para dormir novamente.

Virou para um lado. Virou para o outro. Deitou de bruços. Colocou as pernas pra cima. Até que ele foi atingido por um travesseiro e um Sirius falando baixinho...

-Vai dormir cara...

Inconformado por ter perdido o sono ele resolve passear pelo castelo, mesmo depois do horário. A noite estava linda, pra não falar da Lua que estava mais brilhante do que nos dias normais. Ainda bem que não era lua cheia.

Curioso. O portão para os jardins estava entreaberto. Ele aproveitou e foi para fora respirar um pouco, tomando um certo cuidado.

Sentou-se e ficou a admirar a lua. Quando percebeu alguma coisa caminhando lentamente.

Virou-se para ver o que era. Era a avó da Madame Norra (N/A: Madame Porre). Ele se levantou de um susto.

-Sua gata rabugenta! Nem pense em falar para o Filch!- Ele segurou a gata com as mãos.

-Não é a Madame Norra, Remus!

-Quem é você? –Nesses tempos de guerra tinha que ser precavido. Ele aproximou a gata para olha-la melhor.

-Sou eu Julie! Ainda me reconhece? – E voltou a ser ela mesma, rapidamente Remus soltou os braços dela e a mesma sentou-se no chão.

-Que susto! Por que está acordada a essa hora? E na pele da gata?

-Eu perdi meu sono, então resolvi caminhar pelo castelo, e caso eu fosse encontrada estaria na pele da gata e ninguém desconfiaria!

-Ah! Inteligente...

-Então, o que você faz aqui?

-Perdi o sono e agora estou a admirar a Lua.

-Hum... Ela está especialmente bonita hoje não?

-É!

-Vamos caminhar um pouco?

-OK. Vamos por esta estradinha de barro ali. Vai dar num jardim maravilhoso.

-Como você sabe...?

-Não conto nem sob tortura. –E sorriu.

-Ok. Vamos? Me ajuda a levantar?

-Claro, segure minha mão.

Ela segurou e quando ele a puxou eles ficaram a centímetros de distânica, de novo, quando ia rolar um beijo, ele se soltaram e foram andar pela estradinha. Durante o caminho haviam algumas flores da meia noite (N/A: Aquelas que se abrem a meia noite, já viram?)

Eles continuaram a caminhar, iluminados somente pela luz da lua. Julie começou a refletir sobre o que sentia por Remus, como o ano já estava acabando e que algum deles dois deveria tomar as rédeas da situação então começou a cantar numa voz bonita e doce e ao mesmo tempo calma e serena:

"_Se esta rua_

_Se esta rua_

_Fosse minha..."_

Ele olhou para ela discretamente, ele conhecia aquela musica, era antiga, sua mãe cantava para ele ninar... Só não lembrava-se bem da letra...

"_Eu mandava,_

_Eu mandava_

_Ladrilhar..."_

Ela sorriu para ele e continuou a cantar...

"_Com pedrinhas, _

_Com pedrinhas de brilhante..._

_Só pro meu,_

_Só pro meu amor passar."_

Remus fez menção de falar, mas ela continuou...

"_Nesta rua, _

_Nesta rua,_

_Tem um bosque..._

_Que se chama,_

_que se chama,_

_Solidão..."_

Eles olharam para a Lua.

"_Dentro dele,_

_Dentro dele_

_mora um anjo..._

_Que roubou,_

_que roubou_

_Meu coração..."_

Os dois se olharam nos olhos profundamente.

-Remus, eu sei de tudo.

-Do que?

-Sobre o seu problema com a lua cheia.

-E agora...? Como...?

-Eu te amo mais ainda...

Os olhos dos dois estavam marejados de água. Do rosto de Remus caiu a primeira lágrima depois do de Julie. Eles se abraçaram fortemente... Meia noite. Todas as flores se abriram e os seus rostos foram se aproximando...

N/A: Hehehe, gente naum reparem na musikinha, mas é por que eu sempre amei ela, e ontem minha avó começou a cantar ai eu tive essa idéia. Ok? E quem nunca ouviu essa música? Acho que muito pouca gente! Bem...

Vlw pelos reviews!

JhU Radcliffe: Que emocionante! Mesmo com dificuldades vc comentou na minha fic! To quase chorando! HAsuhuhahusua

Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

Ana Lupin Potter Black:Aqui está! Confira! E comente!

Mily McMilt: Pequeno ou grande é um review!

E eu agradeço de qualquer maneira! ;D

Lua Potter: E olhe que nem foi declaração cara a cara! Espero que tenha gostado desse cão tb!

miss Jane Poltergeist: Um novo leitor sempre é bem vindo! Eu tb achei mt fofo os dois cuidando dos bebezitos!

XD


	9. Chapter 9

_**Título: Os marotos também amam!**_

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

_**Resumo: O que acontece quando três marotos disputam pela mesma garota? Deixando duas garotas morta de raiva e ciúmes? Bom, é só conferir...**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, somente a personagem Julie Andrews me pertence táh?

Chegou o dia do baile de formatura a fantasia. Novamente no dormitório masculino...

-Já está pronto Sirius?

-Eu nem sei se vou!

-Só por que não tem par? O Remus também não tem e nem por isso vai deixar de ir! E eu sei muito bem que você preparou uma fantasia antecipada! Eu te conhecido Almofadinhas!

Remus pensou em falar algo, mas preferiu ficar calado.

-Nem a Andrews aceitou ir ao baile comigo. Ela disse que já ama outro cara... A Marlene vai com o Wolly.

Remus ficou sorrindo de um canto a outro.

-Ta eu vou. Qual é sua fantasia James?

-Romeu.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... – Remus pos o dedo na boca como se pensasse muito. -A Lily vai de Julieta?

-Garoto experto! E você almofadinhas vai de quê?

-Tirei a idéia de uma aula de Estudo dos Trouxas... E como eu estou triste, sem par...

-Deixa de se lamentar cara! – James.

-Ok. Eu vou de Pierô.

-É uma linda história. Falta a lágrima. – Lembrou-se Remus.

-Ah eh! – E ele fez uma lágrima no rosto.

-E você Aluado? – James.

-Ora essa de que mais poderia ser? Eu vou de Lobo Mau.

James e Sirius ficaram de cara no chão depois começaram a rir. Remus também riu e completou seriamente:

-É sério.

-Se vista quero ver sua fantasia, você também James, eu já estou praticamente pronto.

-Já?

-Ora enquanto vocês falavam fui me arrumar!

Depois de vestidos. Remus aparece vestido de Lobo Mau, não era um lobo mau mesmo era mais clássico e sutil (n/a: dava pra ver os braços musculosos dele...Ui... to praticamente desmaiando, mas eu tenho que continuar...) James de Romeu, como eu já disse. E Sirius de Pierrô, ele tava com uma cara tão triste que eu acho que nem precisava de lágrima... (n/a: bixinho! EU sou má!)

Desceram para o salão comunal onde somente Lily, Alice e Frank os esperavam.

-Romeu!

-Julieta!

(N/A: Aquela famosa corridinha de braços abertos um pro outro e depois aquele beijo, huuumm...)

Depois de se desgrudarem Lily, que estava com um vestido antigo muito bonito e o cabelo num penteado mais bonito ainda, olhou perplexa para a fantasia de Sirius depois olhou para a de Remus e começou a rir.

Alice e Frank estavam vestidos de deuses gregos, Zeus e Afrodite.

-Vamos?

--------

Chegando lá a festa estava muitíssimo boa. Uma discoteca maravilhosa. Luzes coloridas. Aquele globo no meio, cheio de espelhinhos (N/A: eu sempre quis ter um !), bolhas flutuando sobre a cabeça deles, confetes caindo, bebidas sendo servidas...Ah! Mentalizem uma música ambiente da época deles, tipo ABBA, Beatles ou algo do gênero... Melhor vou colocar uma aqui:

"_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen…"_

Sirius e Remus ficaram numa mesa tomando cerveja amanteigada. E os dois casais foram dançar na pista.

"_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a King…"_

Até que Sirius viu Wolly, vestido de anjo, (N/A: Pq um anjo desse num aparece pra mim?) com um ponche nas mãos, devia ser pra Marlene, emburrado ele tomou mais uns goles.

"_Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..."_

-Eu vou dançar também, fique ai de porre e não faça besteiras, Almofadinhas...

-Vê se pode até o Remus tá se divertindo... E a Julie será que está sozinha? Haha quero só ver, recusou meu convite...

--------

"_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine…"_

Remus chegou discretamente do lado dos casais, que estavam bem no meio da pista, e ficou se balançando com os pés, numa dance muita tímida.

"_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen…"_

-Oi Remus. – (N/A: Imaginem essa cena como se você estivesse numa boate, e quisesse falar com alguém tendo que alterar a voz... ah, falando e dançando ao mesmo tempo!)

-Oi podem continuar, não quero atrapalhar...

-Deixa disso! Vamos dançar Aluado... – James puxou uma menina e a empurrou pra cima de Remus. Lógico que a garota se derreteu toda...

-Não... É que eu estou esperando uma outra pessoa... Desculpe. – A garota saiu emburrada.

-Remus você tem um par e não me disse nada?

-Era segredo, mais cedo ou mais tarde você saberá.

-Ok! Honre os marotos! – E estendeu a mão para ele.

-Tá honrado, juro. – E apertou a mão dele.

-Hum... – James olhou desconfiado para ele, que sorriu e encolheu os ombros e continuaram a dançar.

De repente a música parou, a luz da festa foi apagada, todos começaram a murmurar, e então um só feixe de luz foi parar em uma pessoa que havia acabado de entrar. Todos viraram os rostos para a porta. Não se podia ver seu rosto. Mas se sabia que era mulher.

Estava vestida com um vestido de camponesa, com uma longa capa e um capuz vermelhos que cobriam-lhe o rosto, segurava também uma cesta de docinhos. Começou a tocar outra música, uma mais calma. (N/A: Parte instrumental...)

Ela foi andando calmamente para o meio da pista, a luz a acompanhando pela trajetória, inclusive os olhares e murmúrios das pessoas curiosas e invejosas. Até que todos haviam se afastado e feito um círculo no meio da pista. Sirius também estava no círculo para ver quem era. Somente Remus tinha continuado parado e sozinho no meio do círculo.

"_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always"  
_

A chapeuzinho vermelho foi de encontro ao lobo mau. Todos ainda olhando. Remus estendeu a mão para ela. Ela aceitou e segurou a mão dele, depois ele enlaçou a cintura dela e a trouxe mais para perto. E ela apoiou a outra mão no ombro dele.

"_I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end"_

Eles começaram a dançar juntinhos e calmamente, esquecendo que todos olhavam para eles. Remus encostava sua testa na dela e olhava sorridente dentro dos olhos da garota, enquanto dançavam. Mas todos continuavam a não ver o rosto por trás do capuz. Lily tinha encostado a cabeça no ombro de James.

"_It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know"  
_

-É lindo ver esses dois assim...

-É... – James sorriu. Nunca tinha visto seu amigo Aluado assim tão feliz.

Entrou a parte mais animada da música. Não souberam se foi a música, mas pareceu que um impulso tomou conta deles e os atraiu com imã e finalmente eles se beijaram, um beijo apaixonado. (N/A: calieeeente...)

"_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_"

A festa inteira se prorrompeu em aplausos, vivas e assovios. A luz ficou focando somente os rostos do casal se beijando. Depois de mais ou menos um minuto o capuz da garota escorregou revelando a garota que ainda beijava o maroto, nem mais, nem menos, que uma morena. Era Julie!

"_Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening"_

Todos ficaram de queixos caídos, inclusive James e Sirius, mas depois uma salva de aplausos e assovios começou novamente. Remus ia parar o beijo por que estava envergonhado, mas Julie o puxou para outro beijo novamente. É o amooooorrr...

-Eu sabia que ele ia nos honrar! – James falava assoviando muito alto.

-Esse é o Aluado! - Sirius estava feliz pelo amigo.

-Aew! Lobo Mau! Se deu bem! –Gritava Frank.

Finalmente eles se soltaram um pouquinho e continuaram a dançar, agora todos os casais também estavam dançando juntos, como aquilo tava muito bom o mais novo casal voltou a se beijar em quanto dançava, mas agora ninguém tava olhando...

"_As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry…"_

-------

Depois de passada a euforia. Todos voltaram a dançar músicas para mexer os esqueletos. Só Sirius continuava sentado. Marlene de longe olhava para ele, tristemente. Wolly percebeu e disse:

-Lene, pode ir ficar com ele se quiser...

-Não! E você...?

-Bem, eu vou ficar muito bem... –Ele acenou para Natália Krovisk, a artilheira do time, que estava vestida de cupido e acompanhada de Marshall, que também estava de anjo, e Luce Lyric, que estava de Cleópatra.

-Se você insiste! – Ela entendeu e saiu para onde Sirius estava.

--------

Os três marotos tinham voltado para a mesa, que era redonda vale avisar, estavam dispostos assim: Sirius sentado na maior fossa, do lado direito dele estava James, do lado de James, Lily que estava encostando a cabeça no peito dele, e do outro lado da mesa, em frente a James e Lily, estavam Remus e Julie, que não se desgrudavam mais e pareciam não perceber que os outros três olhavam para eles. (N/A: explicando... eles davam aqueles selinhos e em meio aos selinhos, falavam frases incompletas e sorrisos: "smac" te amo "smac" eu "smac" também... "smac"! entenderam? Se não finjam que sim!). Ninguém sabia onde Peter estava.

-Cara vai dançar! – James empurrou Sirius para a pista.

-Eu não tenho par!

-Desde quando isso é motivo para Sirius Black não dançar?

-Acho que você não vai ficar sem par durante muito tempo Black, olhe! – Remus e Julie finalmente tinham se desgrudado.

-Sirius! É uma garota vestida de Colombina!Seu par na fantasia! Invista! É muita sorte!

-Se arrume que ela está vindo pra cá! – Julie o cutucou com o cotovelo.

-Ok! – E arrumou os cabelos. Vida de galã não é fácil. E se levantou e foi de encontro a garota, quando eles já estavam no meio na pista de dança

-Oi Sirius!

-Marlene? – Sirius se assustou.

-Que coincidência! Você está de Pierrô.

-E você de Colombina. Será o destino?

Ele foi dar meia volta, como tinha ficado triste, percebeu que não veria mais Marlene, Hogwarts ia acabar. Sentiu um vazio dentro do coração quando percebeu isso, tinha vontade de gritar.

-Sirius, não vá.

-E o Wolly?

-Ele está bem. – E apontou para Wolly que estava se beijando com Natália.

-Você está sozinha?

-Uhum...

-Lene, acho que só agora eu percebi que não vou te ver mais, o teu sorriso, nem você brigando comigo... E isso me fez sentir um aperto enorme no coração... Eu não quero que a história de Pierrô e Colombina se repita conosco e agora eu não tenho mais tempo, e quero fazer isso logo. –Agilmente ele pegou uma flor da mesa, se ajoelhou aos pés de Marlene, ai já estava todo mundo olhando (N/A: Que povo fofoqueiro!) segurou a mão dela. E a luz foi parar bem em cima do casal. -Marlene quer namorar comigo?

-Ahn? – Ela ainda estava tonta com tudo aquilo.

-Me responda! Ou quer que eu grite? –Com um gesto de varinha ele aumentou a voz e gritou- MARLENE QUER NAMORAR COMIGO?

Todos falavam em coro, _Aceita! Aceita! Aceita!_

-Sim! – Ela se ajoelhou também e eles se beijaram.

E ficaram no meio da pista ajoelhados e se beijando, Lily e Julie se entreolharam, sorriram e tiraram as varinhas, e fizeram pétalas de rosas caírem em cima dos dois, depois caíram alguns confetes e bexigas de ar em forma de coração.

Todos os casais ficaram sensibilizados e se beijaram também. A luz indiscreta se dividiu em várias, captando cada casal. James e Lily, Sirius e Marlene, Alice e Frank, Wolly e Natalia, Marshal e Luce, Remus e Julie entre outros... Todos se beijando...

------------

N/A: Desculpem se este capítulo ficou mt pequeno, mas é que eu o dividi, para esta fic ter um epílogo. Fantasia do Remus mt escrota neh!

As músicas que foram usadas neste capitulo foram:

Dance Queen – ABBA " mais velha que a fome..."

Dont Speak – No Doubt

Agradecendo os reviews:

miss Jane Poltergeist: tb acho essa musiquinha! Hahaha! Eu tenho isso, adora parar nas melhores partes! Hsuahusauhu!

XD

jehssik: Eu me inspirei nas flores que tinham na casa da praia que eu fui no carnaval! Era lindo! Lá pra de noite, meia noite, elas abriam!

Lua Potter: Huashuhahusauh, Inovei! Bem...Esclarecendo... A Julie é metamorfomaga, então ela pode se transformar em qualquer coisa, é assim que eu imagino um metamorfomago no livro de HP... N sei bem se é assim...

Mily McMilt: E agora FINALMENTE o Sirius e a Marlene! Demorou mas chegou! Gostou das fantasias?

EV: Oi! Obrigada pelo review tb! Pq não só os elogios, mas tb as críticas ajudam a melhorar a fic! E estou sempre aberta para novas opnioes! Eu coloquei assim pq... sei la... acho que o James ama a Lily acima de tudo, e mesmo que ele fosse um galinha e talz, eles tb percebem que n eh assim que vaum conquistar quem eles amam... Espero que tenha entendido ok?

----------------------------

Ta pensando que eu esqueci de vc **_Jhu_** **_Radcliffe_**?

To criando uma parte especial só pro meus pedidos de desculpas...

DESCULPAAA!

Embora eu já tenha mandado uma msg pra vc explicando que eu n estava mangando naum, eu realmente estava mt feliz com o seu review! E que eu me senti emocionada pq mts vezes qd eu n consigo comentar num capitulo eu deixo pra la e que vc continuou ao invés de desistir...

E que eu te considero mt!

E agora ta aqui meu pedido de desculpas e eu prometo que vou participar mais das aulas de português pq eu acho que faltei a aula sobre ambigüidade e n soube me expressar direito!

D  
E  
S  
C  
U  
L  
P  
A!

Ok? E espero que tenha gostado do beijo do Sirius e da Marlene! Pq eu adiantei esse capitulo só pra vc ver logo minhas desculpas!

-------------------

Esperem pelo epílogo que está emocionante! E eu vou revelar quem estava por de trás da luz indiscreta... mu há há há!


	10. Epílogo!

_**Título: Os marotos também amam!**_

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

_**Resumo: O que acontece quando três marotos disputam pela mesma garota? Deixando duas garotas morta de raiva e ciúmes? Bom, é só conferir...**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, somente a personagem Julie Andrews me pertence táh?

_**Epílogo**_

"_Hold up  
Hold on  
Don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone"_

Era o dia do recebimento dos diplomas, o ultimo dia dos setimanistas em Hogwarts. Todos os alunos vestiam um longo vestido preto, com uma grande faixa vermelha, e detalhes brancos no peito com o símbolo de Hogwarts e aqueles chapéus, no lugar dos pontudos, em formato quadrado, com uma tirinha caindo para o lado.

"_Maybe your smile (maybe your smile)  
Shine on (shine on)  
Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
Your destiny may keep you warm"_

Fazia muito sol. Pais e filhos estavam esperando os diplomas dos formandos, sentados nas cadeiras que foram postas nos jardins de frente para uma arquibancada para que eles subissem na hora de receberem os diplomas, um fotografo bruxo encontrava-se posicionado.

"_Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need_

_And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out"_

-Vamos sentar, já está na hora! – Lily estava linda. Todos estavam sentados em casais, como eu já disse antes. Os pais estavam do outro lado.

"_Get up (get up)  
Come on (come on)  
Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)  
You'll never change  
What's been and gone"_

Começaram a chamar os nomes. Cada pessoa que era chamada era tirada uma foto como diretor e todos professores, além de também receberem os diplomas das mãos de Tio Dumby. Puderam escutar alguns nomes como:

_Alice Lanforster_

Alice estava chorando e foi pegar seu diploma recebendo uma salva de palmas.

_Andrômeda Black_

Também bateram palmas.

_Frank Longbotton_

Deu um beijo em Alice e foi pegar seu diploma.

_James Potter_

Nem precisa dizer que recebeu uma salva de palmas, e deu um beijo demorado em Lily depois subiu para pegar o diploma.

(…)

_Julie Andrews_

Vivas, palmas e assovios.

…_Diggory…_

(…)

"_cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out"_

_Lily Evans_

Não houve uma pessoa que não tivesse batido palmas, e é claro James fez o maior estardalhaço assoviando muito alto.

_Lucius Malfoy_

Algumas vaias, mas também recebeu aplausos.

_Marlene McKinnon_

Muitos aplausos e como se desafiasse James fez mais barulho ainda.

_Marshal Andrews_

Aplausos e assovios (N/A:Alguns suspiros também, inclusive os meus… ai ai…)

(…)

_Severus Snape_

(N/A: Sem comentários…)

_Sirius Black_

Muitas vivas e palmas soaram e algumas garotas jogaram umas cartas para ele, (N/A: e eu desconfio que tinha uma calcinha no meio, mas n vou levantar falso testemunho...) E não faltou beijo em Marlene também!

_Remus Lupin_

Muitas garotas e amigos também bateram palmas, Remus estava chorando, por que ele nunca pensou que conseguiria se formar. Dumbledore sorriu para ele. Ele voltou e deu um beijo em Julie.

(…)

_Wolly Andrews_

Era o ultimo.

Todos se reuniram em cima da arquibancada. Sem preconceitos por causa das casas, diferenças, inimizades, agora, neste momento, todos eram amigos. Mãos dadas e sorrindo. Dumbledore começou a contagem.

"_Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Just take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out"_

Cinco...

Todos se arrumavam...

Quatro...

Ajeitávamos chapéus...

Três...

Já faziam poses...

Dois um...

Já choravam...

UM!

JÁ!

Todos os alunos jogaram seus chapéus de formandos para o alto. E os chapéus foram pra cima, em câmera lenta..., todos olhavam, e se abraçavam, choravam, talvez nunca mais voltassem a se ver, talvez sim talvez não. Isso era o destino que decidiria. Em tão eles posaram para uma última foto na escola em que todos estariam juntos. E uma ultima foto foi tirada.

FLASH

"_Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Just take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out"_

CAST…

_**Principais:**_

James Potter

Lily Evans

Remus Lupin

Julie Andrews

Sirius Black

Marlene Mckinnon

_**Secundários:**_

Marshal Andrews

Wolly Andrews

Alvo Dumbledore

Slugorn

Alice Lanforster

Frank Longbotton

_**Figurantes:**_

Monbec Filler

John Lovegood

Natália Krovisk

Luce Lyric

Severus Snape

Andrômeda Black

A prima de James

_**Câmera, Luz indiscreta e tudo o mais:**_

Professor Slugorn

**_Músicas:_**

1ª. Caderno –Toquinho

2ª. Se esta rua...

3ª. Dance Queen -ABBA

4ª. Don't Speak -No Dobout

3ª. Stop Crying in your hearth out - Oasis

_Baseada em fatos irreais que não aparecem em nenhum livro da J.K.Rowling, tirando é lógico o fato de James e Lily realmente namorarem, Sirius ser um galinha e Remus um lobisomem._

_**E não menos importante a autora da fic…  
**_

_**Lilys Riddle**_

----------------------------------------------------FIM-----------------------------------------------------

N/A: E ai gostaram do final?... hsuahsahuasu

Essa última música foi inspirada no filme Efeito Borboleta, que é o melhor filme que eu já vi. E o melhor final de filme tb! Quem assistiu se lembra que a musica começa a tocar ai eles se separam no meio da rua e aparece o CAST subindo...

Bom obrigada por todos os reviews:

JhU Radcliffe

luh

Mah Clarinha

Bellatrix Marie

Bia Lupin

Mily McMilt

Senhorita Mim Way

.:Larinha:.

BeLLe M Potter

Aninha

Lellys Evans Potter

lahra

karol

jehssik

Ana Lupin Potter Black

ev

miss Jane Poltergeist

Ly Black

PS: Desculpe se n respondi direito é que stão praticamente me expulasando do pc. Ah! Marketing: Fiz uma fic cone dhot entao plix passem la e deixem review!

XD


End file.
